Le fantassin et la reine
by Rayan du Griffoul
Summary: Antoine Fabregat un soldat français, meurt lors de la bataille de Sedan (1870) mais on lui offre la possibilité de vivre dans un autre monde. Il ne se doute pas de ce qui l'attend, surtout lorsqu'il fait la rencontre d'une bande de nains et de leur cheffe. Fem Thorin Histoire corrigé par Cdwinwin
1. Prologue

_**Bien le bonsoir mes chères lecteurs et lectrices voici comme annoncé ma nouvelle fanfic centré sur l'univers du Hobbit. Le principal changement dans cette univers outre l'apparition de mon OC c'est que le chef de cette compagnie sera en fait UNE cheffe.**_

_**Alors comme d'habitude les mentions légales donc tout cette univers appartient au GRAND JRR Tolkien. Allez c'est partie**_

_**Edit 30/03/2020 Chapitre corrigé par Cdwinwin et qui corrigera à terme toute cette histoire**_

_**Prologue Prendre une décision**_

_**Où on voit que des fois la mort peut vous proposer d'autres options**_

Où suis-je ? Surement en enfer.

Je m'appelle Antoine Fabregat et je suis soldat au 14éme régiment d'infanterie de l'armée impériale Française. Je me suis engagé dans l'armée il y'a deux ans, pour aider ma famille. Il y'a 1 mois notre empereur Napoléon III avait déclaré la guerre aux Prussiens. Au début on nous avait dit que cette guerre serait rapide, que notre armée était la plus forte et qu'on écraserait les Prussiens en quelques semaines.

Mais rien ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Notre armée d'Alsace avait subi de graves défaites. Les troupes de Bazaine s'étaient retrouvées enfermées dans Metz. Mon régiment avait dû se replier vers l'ouest pour défendre Paris. Et maintenant on nous ordonnait de marcher vers le nord pour défendre la ville de Sedan.

C'est là que mon régiment s'est retrouvé, ainsi que toute notre armée. Les Prussiens nous avaient encerclés. La bataille avait commencé à l'aube et très vite on s'est fait dépasser tant en nombre qu'en puissance de feu. Je ne pourrais pas dire depuis combien de temps cet enfer dure.

Mais là c'est la fin ! De nombreux hommes de mon régiment étaient morts. Touts les autres battaient en retraite vers la ville, une retraite qui ressemblait à une déroute. Les généraux s'étaient réfugiés dans le bâtiment de la sous-préfecture où se trouvait l'empereur.

« Antoine, dépêches-toi » me lançait l'un des rares amis à avoir survécu à cette journée. Je me précipitai vers eux en direction de la citadelle de Sedan, quand soudain tout bascula une terrible explosion un souffle qui nous balaya tous. Et plus rien.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, tout était blanc. Puis en me relevant je constatai que le plafond était voûté comme une église. Je pensais que j'étais arrivé au paradis. Après avoir marché un moment, je vis un homme marcher vers moi. Il était très grand et musclé avec une grande barbe brune.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demandai-je.

« Je suis Aulë le Vala de la Terre »

« Un Vala ? Qu'est-ce donc ? Et où suis-je ? »

« Tu est ici à la croisée des chemins. Vois-tu tu as le choix. Ta vie dans ton monde est malheureusement finie. Tu dois choisir: Tu peux accepter ta mort ou alors tu peux continuer de vivre dans un autre monde. »

Je me mis à réfléchir. Déjà j'apprenais qu'il existait un autre monde. Mais en plus si je voulais vivre je devrais le faire dans ce dernier.

Je pensai alors à ma famille là-bas « au pays » à mes parents, à mes sœurs, à mon papet. Mais d'après ce que m'avait Aulë quel que soit mon choix je ne les reverrais jamais

Après un long moment de réflexion je levai les yeux vers mon interlocuteur.

« Que pourrai-je faire dans ce nouveau monde ? »

Le Vala se mit à sourire, ce que je pris pour un bon présage. « Tu le trouvas par toi-même. Mais sache que si tu réussi tu seras grandement récompensé. »

A peine eu t'il finit sa phrase que je me senti aspiré vers le sol, puis de nouveau ce fut le néant.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lorsque je revins à moi j'entendis le chant des oiseaux. J'ouvris les yeux et je me rendis compte que je me trouvais dans une forêt. Je me relevai très vite et je constatais que je portais encore mon uniforme de fantassin et que à mes cotés se trouvait mon fusil chassepot ainsi que mon sac. Je l'ouvris et je constatai que ma réserve de cartouche était toujours là. Il y'en avait au moins une soixantaine. Je chargeai mon fusil et pour plus de sécurité j'y accrochai ma baïonnette. Je mis ensuite mon sac sur mon dos ajusta mon képi et me mis en marche sans savoir où j'allais.

_**Oui je sais c'était court mais ça plante le décor.**_

_**N'hésitez à me dire se que vous en pensez. J'essayerai de poster des chapitres **_**_régulièrement, et ce même si je me consacre en premier "aux sorciers de la communauté."_**

**_Allez Tchao à plus _**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette histoire (et sachez que je n'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long) profitez bien les gens**_

_**Edit 30/03/2020 Chapitre corrigé par ****Cdwinwin**_

_**Chapitre 1 De drôles de rencontres**_

_**Où on voit qu'on peut se faire des amis autour d'un bon repas**_

Cela faisait au moins une heure que je marchais à travers les bois, je n'avais croisé personne, et alors que le soleil commençait à décliner je me disais qu'il me faudrait un abri pour la nuit et en profitait pour casser la croûte. C'est alors que'j'entendis des bruits de discussion non loin. Je m'approchais sans faire de bruit, je me glissai dans un fourré et je vis une scène assez bizarre.

En contrebas sur une route se trouvait un groupe de plusieurs personnes, il y'avait huit hommes de petite taille ils étaient vêtus bizarrement et portaient tous une barbe fournie. A leur côté je vis un homme de taille normal vêtu de gris avec une barbe et des cheveux blancs et un bâton à la main. « C'est qui ces types ? » pensais-je. La seule chose qui me rassurait c'est que je comprenais se qu'ils disaient, même s'ils roulaient les R, un peu comme les gens de chez moi.

Après avoir réfléchi pendant un moment et constaté qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air menaçant, je décidais de leur parler. Au moins pour leur demander s'il y'avait un village ou une auberge pas loin. Je gardai quand même mon fusil à portée de main.

« Heu bonjour messieurs, savez-vous s'il y'a une ville pas loin ? » Ils se retournèrent rapidement vers moi. Et me regardèrent avec surprise et d'autres avec méfiance. Le plus grand fut le premier à briser le silence

« Bien le bonjour à vous aussi, je vois que vous n'êtes pas un habitant de la Comté. »

« Heu non effectivement. Et je suppose que la Comté est le nom de ce pays ? »

« En effet » me répondit il « Vous avez l'air d'être perdu ? »

« Oui c'est le cas. Alors pourriez vous m'indiquer le chemin de la ville la plus proche. »

Mon interlocuteur regarda en arrière vers ses compagnons et me répondit « Nous nous rendons moi et mes compagnons à Hobbitebourg vous pourriez nous accompagner. »

Je réfléchis à la proposition de l'homme, je ne voulais pas me jeter dans un piège. Mais d'autres part c'est vrai que j'étais perdu, et qu'une aide serait la bienvenue. « Très bien j'accepte, monsieur ? »

« Oh je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Gandalf, Gandalf le Gris. »

Un drôle de nom, enfin il ne fallait pas oublier que j'étais dans un autre monde.

« Enchanté monsieur Le Gris je m'appelle Antoine Fabregat »

« Heureux de vous rencontrer Antoine, permettez moi de vous présenter le reste de la compagnie. »

Un premier nain s'avançait vers moi, il avait une longue moustache tombante et un chapeau assez bizarre. « Bonjour m'sieur moi c'est Bofur » dit-il en me serrant la main « Et voilà mes frères lui c'est Bifur il n'est pas très causant et lui c'est Bombur notre cuisinier ».

Je me tournai alors vers un autre nain qui lui avait les cheveux blancs et une barbe tressée. « Enchanté jeune homme je suis Dori et lui c'est mon frère Nori » il désigna un autre nain au capuchon pourpre. « Et voila mon autre frère Ori. Allons Ori ne soit pas timide » Il s'agissait surement du plus jeune car il était le seul à ne pas avoir de barbe. Et enfin je fis la connaissance de Glôin un nain à la barbe rousse fournie, et de Oïn qui était totalement sourd sans son cornet.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Une fois ses présentations faites, nous nous mirent en route. Durant le trajet je fus étonné par les constructions. En effet les habitants de ce pays semblaient construire leur maison sur le versant des collines de sorte que celle-ci n'était pas construite verticalement vers horizontalement. Et d'après les quelques personnes que nous ayons croisées, je vis que ses habitants n'étaient pas plus grands que les nains qui m'accompagnaient.

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber Gandalf s'approcha de moi.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Dites-moi »

« Quel est cet habit que vous portez »

« Ceci est l'uniforme de l'armée impériale française »

« Vous êtes un soldat ? »

« Je l'étais jusqu'à aujourd'hui »

Gandalf ne dit rien pendant un instant « J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas de ce monde Antoine »

Comment pouvait-il savoir, ce Gandalf devait surement connaitre beaucoup de choses. « Je pourrais vous en parler mais qui me dit que vous soyez dignes de confiance. »

Il se mit à sourire « Vous êtes surement devant l'une des rares personnes en terre du milieu en qui vous pouvez avoir confiance. Mais je ne vous obligerai pas à me parler tout de suite. »

« Et eux sont-ils dignes de confiances ? » dis je en parlant des nains

« Vous pouvez, ce sont des nains de nobles lignées, ils sont loyaux et dignes de confiance. »

Est-ce que je devais tous leur dire ? Je pesais le pour et le contre lorsque Gandalf annonça que nous étions arrivés. Nous nous trouvions donc devant une maison taillée dans la colline et on ne distinguait que la porte et deux fenêtres. Les nains étaient tellement pressés que lorsque le maître des lieux nous ouvrit il manqua de se faire écraser par un tas de nains affamés.

D'après ce que m'avais dit Gandalf, notre hôte s'appelait Bilbon Sacquet. C'était un hobbit de bonne famille et visiblement cela ne l'enchantait pas d'être envahi. La moindre des politesses quand on arrivait chez quelqu'un c'etait de se présenter.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Sacquet, je m'appelle Antoine et permettez moi de vous dire que vous avez une très belle maison »

« Oh je vous remercie. Mais vous n'êtes pas un nain. Vous êtes un ami de Gandalf ? »

« En quelques sorte. D'ailleurs y'a-t-il un endroit où je puisse poser mes effets ? »

« Oui bien sur » me répondit-il en me désignant un vestibule. J'y déposa mon sac ainsi que mon fusil que je déchargea au cas-ou et j'accrochaI mon képi à la baïonnette du fusil.

Lorsque je revins dans le hall, je vis les nains travailler comme des fourmis, ils transportaient de grandes quantités de nourritures vers une salle à manger. Je m'aperçus que d'autres nains étaient arrivés avant nous, je fis ainsi la connaissance de Balin, de Dwalin de Killi et de Filli.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'on mangeait peu chez les hobbits. Avec ce qu'il y'avait sur la table on aurait pu nourrir mon régiment pendant un mois. Je pris place en face de Gandalf, mais je constatai une absence dans l'assistance.

« Monsieur Bilbon, vous ne venez pas ? »

Le Hobbit fut surpris « Ah mais je ne voudrai pas… »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir « Allons vous êtes notre hôte, qui serions-nous si on vous laisse à l'écart. » Le Hobbit pris place entre moi et Glôin, et le repas put commencer.

Le repas fut excellent et l'ambiance très joyeuse. Evidemment je ne pus échapper aux traditionnelles questions. Je décidai de tout raconter en omettant mon passage dans l'au-delà. Comme je m'en doutais, tous furent stupéfait de cette révélation, et ils se mirent à me poser un tas de questions auquel j'essayais de répondre.

« Comment faites-vous la guerre sans porter d'armure ? » demanda Dwalin

« Y'a-t-il des Nains dans votre monde ? » questionna Glôin

« Que mange-t-on ? » interrogea Bombur.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A la fin du repas et après avoir trinqué une demi-douzaine de fois (et même si je préférais le vin à la bière ce n'était pas désagréable). Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et tous les nains se figèrent.

« Qui-est ce ? » demandai-je à Balin

« Le chef de cette compagnie » me répondit-il.

Allons bon encore un nain, ce n'est pas possible y'a que ça dans ce monde. Et si c'est leur chef ça ne doit pas être un petit rigolo. Je tournai ma tête vers le vestibule et je pus certifier que non ce n'était pas un petit rigolo.

Je constatai de prime abord que si elle avait eu le titre de cheffe c'est peut-être à cause de sa taille. Elle dépassait ses compagnons d'une bonne tête, elle portait un manteau bleu et une lourde épée.

« Ah Antoine » lança Gandalf « permettez-moi de vous présenter le chef de cette compagnie. Tharia Écu de Chêne.

Celle-ci se tourna vers moi et mon regard croisa ses yeux bleus vif. « C'est rare de voir des hommes fréquenter des nains. Qui êtes-vous au juste ? »

Je décelai un ton condescendant dans sa voix. « Je suis Antoine Joan Fabregat, soldat de ère classe au 28éme régiment d'infanterie de l'armée impériale française. A votre service madame. »

« Mais d'où venez vous ? » dit elle d'air plus que étonné

Je fus sauvé par Dwalin qui lui murmura à l'oreille « C'est un peu compliqué, nous t'expliquerons après.»

Les nains regagnèrent la grande table et Tharia pris place au bout. Pour ma part je repris ma place.

« Bravo Mr Antoine, je crois que vous avez fait forte impression à ma tante » me glissa Kili avec un clin d'œil.

Après que celle-ci se soit restauré, les discussions purent reprendre.

« Alors Tharia comment s'est passé cette réunion dans les Ered Luin ? » demanda Balin.

« Ça s'est bien passé » répondit elle. « Toutes les maisons des nains ont envoyés des représentants. »

« Et les nains des Monts de Fer ? » sollicita Dwalin « Peut-on compter sur leur soutien ? »

La naine soupira « Non. Dain a dit que c'est notre quête, et qu'il n'a pas les moyens de nous aider. »

Bilbon jusque là assez discret intervint « Vous vous lancez dans une quête. »

« Je crois qu'il nous faudrait un peu plus de clarté » dit Gandalf qui sortit de sa poche ce qui ressemblait à une carte. « Loin à l'est par dela des monts et des rivières, des terres boisés et des terres désolées, se dresse un pic solitaire. »

J'essaya de distinguer quelques choses sur cette carte, mais je ne comprenais rien à part le nom. Erebor.

« Donc vous voudriez prendre cette montagne ? » demandai-je

« Oui » répondit Glôin « Oïn a interprété les présages et ils disent que l'heure est venue. »

Oïn poursuivit « Les corbeaux ont été vue s'en retournant vers la montagne, comme cela avait été annoncé. Lorsqu'on verra les corbeaux s'en retourner à Erebor, le règne de la bête prendra fin. »

« Une bête ? Quelle bête ? » demanda Bilbon

Ah il fait référence à Saumg le terrible » répondit Bofur « La grande calamité de notre âge. Un cracheur de feu aillé, avec des dents comme des rasoirs et des griffes comme des crocs de bouchers. »

« Oui je sais ce qu'est un dragon » répondit le Hobbit

« Un dragon ? » j'avais du mal à le croire. « Comme dans les vieilles légendes ? »

Je n'ai pas peur de lui « Cria Ori » Il saura ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le… » Il ne put finir sa phrase, vu que son frère lui avait demandé de se calmer.

« Cette quête serait déjà assez difficile avec une armée derrière nous. Seulement nous ne sommes que treize, et pas les treize meilleurs. Ni les plus intelligents. »

Cette dernière phrase provoqua un tollé, en même temps personne n'aime se faire traiter d'idiot.

« Nous ne sommes peut-être pas les meilleurs ? » dit Filli « Mais nous sommes tous des guerriers. » Puis son frère poursuivit en disant que Gandalf en tant que magicien avait déjà tué pas mal de Dragon.

Alors premièrement, je venais d'apprendre que Gandalf était un magicien. S'il était comme le magicien que j'ai vu une fois dans un cabaret, ça n'allait pas nous aider. Deuxiémement vu son embarras je doute qu'il ait pu tuer le moindre dragon. Cela provoqua un tel chaos que Tharia dut ramener le calme.

« Si nous avons vu ses signes, vous ne croyez pas que d'autres les ont vues ? Cela fait soixante ans que le dragon n'a pas été vu. Certains tournent leur regard vers la montagne, s'interrogeant et mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection ? Alors va-t-on rester là à attendre pendant que d'autres s'emparent de nos biens ? Ou saisirons nous cette chance DE REPENDRE EREBOR ?

Cette phrase souleva un torrent d'applaudissements de cris de joies et même de chopes de bières levées. Mais Balin tempéra les ardeurs « Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée. On ne peut entrer dans la montagne. »

« Mais cela mon cher Balin n'est pas vraiment exact » dit Gandalf qui sortit une lourde clé de sa poche. A sa vue Tharia se figea.

« Comment l'avez vous eue ? »

« C'est votre père Thrain qui me l'a confié. Elle est à vous désormais »

D'après Gandalf il existait dans cette montagne une porte secrète, mais par contre il etait incapable de déchiffrer les runes qui donnraient sa position.

« La mission que j'imagine nécessite beaucoup de courage et de discrétion. Mais je crois que c'est réalisable. » poursuivit le magicien.

« Donc il nous faut un cambrioleur. » dit Bofur

« Oui, et un bon ! Un expert, je pense » ajouta Bilbon

« Et vous l'êtes ? demanda Glôin

« Quoi »

« Il dit qu'il est un expert » déclara Oïn.

« Moi ?! » s'exclama le Hobbit. « Oh non, non ! Je ne suis pas un Cambrioleur. Je n'ai jamais volé quoi que ce soit de ma vie. »

C'est vrai que de mon point de vue, Monsieur Bilbon ne ressemblait pas à un cambrioleur. Il ne ressemblait pas à ses bandits de grand chemin que les gendarmes traquaient pour les envoyer au bagne. Et je pense que les nains étaient d'accord avec moi, mais pas Gandalf.

Les flammes des bougies s'affaiblirent et le magicien prit une voix sinistre et menaçante.

« Ça suffit ! Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur. Faites-moi confiance. Les Hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçus quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est habitué à l'odeur des Nains et des hommes, celle d'un Hobbit lui est totalement inconnue, ce qui nous offre un net avantage. Il y a beaucoup plus en Bilbon que vous ne le soupçonnez, et surement plus qu'il ne le soupçonne lui-même. »

Tharia se rallia donc à l'idée du magicien. Puis elle tourna la tête vers moi.

« Et vous Monsieur Fabregat ? Gandalf m'a expliqué votre « situation ». Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à ça, ma marge de manœuvre était réduite. Puis je me rappelai de la phrase du Vala.

« Alors vous savez que ce monde est différent du mien. Je ne le connais pas du tout. Mais bon j'ai été soldat, j'ai participé à une guerre. Alors si je peux vous aidez dans votre quête, cela me donnera un but à accomplir. »

Tharia ne dit rien, peut-être s'attendait elle à avoir affaire à un mercenaire attiré par l'appât du gain, ou pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle demanda à Balin « Prépare lui un contrat et donnes-en un au hobbit. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je tenais ce contrat entre mes mains, je le lu rapidement survolant la clause sur la prise en charge des obsèques et celui sur le partage du butin.

« Vous savez Erebor regorge d'or » me glissa Tharia « Si nous réussirons votre fortune est faite. »

Pourquoi me disait elle ça ? Veut-elle me tester ? Ça commençait à m'énerver.

« De l'or ? Et pour quoi faire ? Je ne sais même où j'irais après ça. Je ne sais même pas si je survivrai à tout ça. »

Je signai le contrat et le tendis à Balin.

« Tout est en règle. Bienvenue dans la compagnie de Tharia. »

_**Voila le ton est donné, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. N'oubliez pas de laissez un petit avis**_

_**Et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver d'ici les fêtes. **_

_**Tchao à plus**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Voila comme promis voici le chapitre 2 et j'en profite pour remercier lafilledeseverus et XcheschireCat pour leur reviews c'est trés gentille et ça m'encourage**_

_**Edit 01/04/2020 Chapitre corrigée par ****Cdwinwin **_

**Chapitre**_** 2 Une joyeuse compagnie**_

_**Ou on prend la route vers l'est sans savoir si on arrivera en entier**_

Le lendemain, je me réveillais à l'aube Il me fallut un peu de temps pour me souvenir où j'étais. Puis tout me revint en mémoire: Mon arrivée ici, le dîner, la discussion à propos de la quête se finissant par ce contrat signé. Je me souvenais aussi que les Nains avaient continué leurs discussions jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

J'extirpai du canapé où j'avais dormi et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où Dwalin et Balin se trouvaient déjà.

« Ah déjà debout » dit Balin.

« Disons qu'à l'armée on nous habitue à nous lever tôt »

Dwalin se tourna alors vers moi « Dites-moi Antoine, vous savez vous battre ? »

« Je sais manier le fusil et le sabre, mais en tant que fantassin j'ai plus le souvent utilisé mon fusil. »

« Vous n'utilisez pas d'épée dans vos armées ? » demanda Balin

« Non, seuls les cavaliers utilisent le sabre »

« Des épées pour les cavaliers ? Quelle drôle d'idée. » maugréa Dwalin. « Je peux vous donner quelques notions de combat à l'épée si vous le souhaitez ? »

« Oui c'est une bonne idée » répondis-je et effet si d'aventure je devais être privé de mon arme je ne serais pas démuni.

En moins d'une demi-heure, les autres nains se réveillèrent et nous rejoignirent dans la cuisine. Mais très vite Tharia constata que nous n'étions pas au complet, en effet il manquait à l'appel Filli, Killi et Ori.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, ils ne sont pas encore réveillés ? » s'écria la princesse « Dwalin vas les secouer. »

Spontanément je proposai mon aide à celui-ci.

« Pourquoi avoir pris ces casseroles ? » me demanda il

« Pour aider au réveil. »

Une fois parvenu à leur chambre, Dwalin ouvrit brutalement la porte tandis que je cognais les casseroles entre elles. L'effet fut immédiat.

« Allez soldats debout. Rassemblement dans la cour. »

Pendant que Dwalin vit sortir les jeunes nains de leurs lits, je constatai que Bilbon avait également été réveillé par ce « concert ».

« Ah Bilbon bien dormi ? »

« Un réveil brutal, mais vous n'êtes pas encore parti ?»

« Dans pas longtemps. Mais vous ne nous accompagnez pas ? »

Le hobbit paru gêné par ma question, visiblement il hésitait.

« Je ne pense pas avoir ma place dans cette compagnie »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Bien sûr que vous avez votre place »

« Non, vous avez bien vu comment Tharia m'a parlé »

« Ecoutez moi la princesse j'en fais mon affaire. Mais vous, je sais que vous avez la capacité de faire partie de cette compagnie. »

« Vous croyez ? »

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux « La décision n'appartient qu'à vous »

Sur ce je m'en retournai vers la cuisine, où Tharia m'annonça que Gandalf nous attendait devant l'auberge du village. Et alors que nous commencions à nous préparer, Bilbon entra dans la cuisine.

« Je l'ai signé » s'écria t'il en brandissant le contrat, touts les membres de la compagnie furent surpris y'compris Balin qui examina la signature au bas du document.

« Je crois que nous avons notre cambrioleur, félicitations Mr Sacquet »

Sur ce-il rassembla quelques affaires dans son sac, et se mit à son bureau pour écrire une lettre. « A qui écrivez-vous ? » demanda Kili.

« C'est une lettre pour le Thain, le chef de la Comté. Je lui annonce que je m'absente plusieurs mois, je ne tiens pas à ce que ma cousine Lobelia en profite pour mettre la main sur Cul de Sac. »

Les nains acquiescèrent à cette idée, en effet pour eux la notion de propriété avait une grande valeur, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils se lançaient dans cette quête : Pour récupérer leur bien.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien oublié et après avoir pensé à prendre son mouchoir, Bilbon ferma la porte de sa maison à double tour et toute la compagnie se mit en route. Bilbon fit néanmoins un rapide arrêt chez son voisin. Il lui confia la clé de Cul de Sac en lui donnant la consigne de ne laisser entrer personne, puis il lui confia la lettre et lui demanda de la transmettre au Thain.

« Pas de problème Monsieur Sacquet.» répondit le voisin monsieur Gamegie. « Je dois aller à Grand Cave cette après-midi, je la lui donnerais en main propre. »

Bilbon le remercia et nous nous dirigions vers l'auberge.

« Ah Bilbon, je suis heureux de vous voir » s'écria le magicien en nous voyant arrivé. A ses côtés se trouvaient 2 chevaux et une douzaine de poneys. J'arrivais tant bien que mal à tenir sur ma mouture tandis que nous nous mîmes en route en direction de l'est.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

« Dites moi Antoine, quel est ce grand bâton ferré que vous avez sur vous ? »

« Ah ceci » répondis-je en désignant ma carabine. « Et bien c'est un fusil »

« Un fusille ? » dit Fili « Et à quoi ça sert ? »

C'est sur il ne devait pas en voir souvent, vue que cela pourrait les surprendre voir les effrayer. Je décidai de profiter de l'arrêt de se soir pour procéder à une démonstration.

« Ce soir je vous montrerai comment on s'en sert. »

« Ah chouette » s'écrièrent les deux frères.

Avant la mi-journée nous avions déjà atteint l'est de la comté. Et notre route alternait entre des champs et des forêts. Nous franchissions ensuite une rivière qui d'après Bilbon se nommait « Le Brandevin ».

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Notre chevauchée pris fin au coucher du soleil, nous établîmes un campement à l'écart de la route. Alors que Bombur se mit à préparer le repas et que Bofur s'occupait des chevaux, Dwalin me proposa de commencer mes leçons.

« Comme je n'ai pas d'épée suffisamment longue, je vous propose d'utiliser ces bâtons »

« Oui pourquoi pas. »

Durant une heure je réussis à parer une partie de ses coups, mais mon professeur arrivait à compenser sa taille par sa rapidité.

Dwalin mit un terme à la leçon lorsque Bombur annonça que le repas était prêt. « C'est pas mal jeune homme, il faudra faire quelques progrès »

« Eh Antoine, vous nous aviez dit que vous nous montreriez votre fusille » dit Filli.

Je compris que je ne pouvais pas y'échapper, surtout lorsque les nains commencèrent à se rassembler autour de moi.

« Bien alors cela s'appelle un fusil, ou une carabine. Cela tire des cartouches de poudres. »

« Et comment ça marche ? » demanda Glôin.

« Les cartouches se chargent comme ceci » dit-je en ouvrant la culasse, c'était bien plus moderne que les armes de nos pères qui se chargeaient par « la gueule ». Ensuite on arme le fusil et on vise une cible » Je choisis un arbre situé à une cinquantaine de mètres de nous. « Je vais vous demander de faire attention au bruit. »

Je mis mon fusil à l'épaule, visa l'arbre en question et tira.

L'ensemble de mes compagnons fut effrayé par le bruit de mon arme, enfin tous sauf Oïn.

« Pas très discret comme engin » lança Tharia

« Et à quoi cela sert, à part faire du bruit ? »

« Vous pouvez tuer un ennemi en visant la tête ou une autre partie de son corps c'est tout simple »

« Et à quoi sert cette petite épée ? » Demanda Bofur.

« Ça s'appelle une baïonnette, on l'accroche de cette façon et on charge les rangs ennemis pour les embrocher. »

« Bien, je pense qu'il serait temps de manger » dit Gandalf.

Le repas se passa calmement. Puis après ça je proposai de prendre le premier tour de garde, je fus surpris d'y voir Tharia qui tenait mon fusil.

« Votre peuple doit être extrêmement évolué pour utiliser ce genre d'arme, ou extrêmement barbare. »

« Un peu de l'un et un peu de l'autre » répondis-je « Nous avons beaucoup évolué, mais il y'a bien une chose que l'on n'oublie pas. C'est si quelqu'un lorsque on nous attaque, nous on se défend. »

Elle se leva sans mots en laissant mon arme contre le rocher où elle se tenait.

« Bon-dieu c'est quoi cette princesse ? » murmurai je dans ma barbe.

_**Quelque tension entre Antoine et Tharia on va voir si ils vont réussir à mettre de l'eau dans leur vin**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous de trés bonnes fêtes de Noel **_

_**Et RDV pour le prochain chapitre **_

_**Tchao à plus**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Et voici le premier chapitre de l'année et suis trés content que vous soyez de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire**_

_**Chapitre 3 Les ombres du passé**_

_**Où quand on au détour d'une discussion on déterre des vieux souvenirs**_

Depuis plusieurs jours, notre voyage était assez monotone. Le paysage alternait entre les landes désertes et les forêts. Nous avons pratiquement établi une sorte de routine, nous chevauchions du lever au coucher du soleil (vu la longueur des journées et la douceur du temps, on était surement en été)

A la tombée du jour j'avais droit à mon entrainement avec Dwalin, puis nous mangions tous ensemble. En revanche mes interactions avec Tharia étaient pratiquement inexistantes, et ce bien que mes relations avec les autres restaient bonnes. Mais je ne ressentais pas le besoin de lui parler et visiblement c'était aussi son cas. Je n'avais pas du tout aimé sa façon de me prendre de haut et surtout d'avoir sous-entendu que je venais d'un peuple de barbares. Non mais sans blague, c'était quoi cette espèce de princesse de pacotille, encore une qui n'était jamais allé sur un champ de bataille.

Ce soir-là, après le très bon repas mijoté par Bombur, la plupart des membres de la compagnie se couchèrent à l'exception de Gandalf et des deux jeunes frères. Mais après plusieurs heures sans arriver à trouver le sommeil, je décidai d'aller bavarder un peu avec ceux qui montaient la garde.

« Alors, une insomnie ? » demanda le magicien

« Effectivement » lui répondis-je

« Vous comptez adresser de nouveau la parole à notre tante ? » interrogea Fili.

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre nous entendîmes une espèce de cri au loin, cela ressemblait à un animal sauvage.

« C'était quoi ça ? » questionna un Bilbon totalement apeuré.

« Des Orques » répondit Kili.

Bilbon manqua de hurler de peur, et d'après ce que m'avait raconté Gandalf il valait mieux éviter d'en croiser.

« Il y'en a des dizaines par ici, les terres sauvages en sont infestées » dit Fili

« Ils attaquent au petit jour quand tout le monde est endormi. » Poursuivi Kili. « Rapidement sans un bruit. Et personne ne survit à ça. »

Bilbon était devenu blanc comme un linge, et cela eut le don de faire rire les deux frères.

« Ça vous amuse ça » lança leur tante qui visiblement avait le sommeil léger. « Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orques c'est juste une plaisanterie. »

« On ne pensait pas à mal » se justifia Kili.

« Oui c'est ça vous ne pensez pas. Vous ne pensez jamais, vous ne savais pas ce qu'est le monde. » répondit elle.

Kili fut quand même rassuré par Balin « Ne t'en fais pas mon gars, Tharia à plus de raisons que quiconque de haïr les orques. »

Alors que celle-ci s'éloigna du camp, les mains croisés dans le dos, je me tournais vers Balin.

« Elle a déjà eu affaire à eux ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, mais elle est importante » me répondit-il alors qu'il s'asseyait près de nous.

« Il y'a des années et des années, après que le dragon eut pris Erebor, Thror le grand père de Tharia tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nains de la Moria. »

Il s'interrompit et son regard s'assombrit.

« Que s'est-il passé Balin ? » demandai-je.

« Notre ennemi était déjà dans la place. » continua t'il « Ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple escarmouche s'était transformée en guerre. Une guerre qui avait duré sept longues années. A travers les monts brumeux nous avions massacré des milliers d'orques et finalement la bataille finale nous avait amenée à Azanulbizar devant les portes de notre ancien royaume.

Nous nous étions retrouvés devant une immense armée, des milliers d'orques conduits par le plus ignoble de tous : Azog le profanateur. Il s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Il défia le roi Thror en combat singulier. »

Je sentis que Balin avait du mal à finir sa phrase, et je devinais l'issue de ce combat.

« Notre roi fut tué et Azog le décapita. »

« Quelle horreur » répondais-je

« Thrain le père de Tharia devint fou de chagrin. » poursuivit Balin. « Il disparut. Etait-il mort ou prisonnier ? Nous n'en savions rien, nous étions sans chef et la mort nous guettait. »

Je savais trop bien ce que ça donnait une armée sans chef, une vraie débandade.

« Et c'est là que je la vis, une jeune princesse naine affrontait l'orque pale. »

Cette phrase me figea et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement.

« Oui mon garçon, Tharia s'était dressée face à notre ennemi. Elle s'était battu seule face à cet adversaire redoutable. Et même en étant désarmée elle continua le combat. Sans arme et sans bouclier elle n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger.

Mais elle à réussit finalement à remettre la main sur son épée et trancha le bras de son ennemi. Ce jour-là Azog le profanateur a compris qu'il ne serait pas si facile d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. »

Je vis alors Fili et Kili qui regarder leur tante avec un mélange de fierté et d'admiration.

« Après cet exploit, nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les Orques. A la fin de cette journée, notre ennemi avait été exterminé. Mais il n'y eut ni festin ni chant de victoire cette nuit-là. A peine un tiers de notre armée avait survécu à cette bataille. Nous étions accablés par la perte de tant des nôtres, notre roi était mort et son héritier avait disparu. Et je m'étais alors dit ; En voilà une que je pourrais suivre, et à défaut d'un roi nous aurions une reine. »

A peine Balin eut fini son récit que je vis que touts les nains étaient debout devant Tharia. Cela venait surtout de détruire toutes les idées reçues que j'avais eu sur Tharia. Ce n'était une princesse capricieuse qui ne sortait jamais de son palais, ce n'était pas une Habsbourg ou une Bourbon, c'était une vraie guerrière qui avait menée ses troupes au combat qui avait vaincu un ennemi plus fort et plus grand. Franchement elle méritait mon respect.

« L'orque pâle qu'est-il devenu ? » demanda Bilbon.

« Il a regagné comme un lâche le trou d'où il est sorti. Cet être immonde est mort de ces blessures depuis longtemps. » répondit Tharia.

Le lendemain, nous reprîmes la route et j'en profita pour m'approcher de Tharia.

« Tharia je pourrais vous parler ? »

Elle me regarda d'un air étonné « Oui allez 'y » nous nous retrouvâmes alors en tête de la compagnie.

« Je voulais m'excuser, je vous ai mal jugé et j'aimerais qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment tout me fixant du regard, j'espérais n'avoir pas commis d'impair.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous excusez, mais je suppose que cela a avoir avec le récit de Balin ? »

« C'est cela »

« Eh bien sachez que j'accepte vos excuses »

Je fus plus que soulagé par sa réaction, et durant toute la journée je resta chevauché à ses côtés, sans savoir ce qui se disait derrière nous.

« C'est bon je crois qu'ils ont fait la paix » chuchota Bofur.

« Tant mieux » répondit Fili « J'en avais assez de les voir s'ignorer comme ça »

_**Bon les choses ont l'air de s'arranger mais nous ne sommes qu'au début du voyage.**_

_**Merci de suivre cette histoire, et je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Tchao à plus**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre écrit contre vents et marée malgré le manque d'inspiration le boulot ou les problèmes avec le traitement de **_**_textes_**

**_Edit 29-03-2020 Chapitre corrigé par Cdwinwin _**

_**Chapitre 4 Un pique-nique à minuit**_

_**Où on voit qu'il ne faut jamais laisser des nains sans surveillance.**_

L'ambiance au sein de la communauté était bien meilleure depuis ma réconciliation avec Tharia. Enfin c'est vite dit parce que ce jour là on chevauchait sous la pluie. Une pluie tellement forte qu' Oïn avait même demandé à Gandalf s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Et moi je me retrouvais complètement trempé.

La pluie cessa vers la fin de la journée et ce fut à ce moment que Tharia stoppa notre marche. Je remarquais que nous avions stoppé près de ce qui ressemblait à une ferme en ruine, et cela intrigua aussi Gandalf.

« Nous devrions nous remettre en route » déclara t'il. « Nous pourrions avancer vers la vallée cachée. »

« Je vous ai dit que je ne m'approcherai pas de cet endroit » répondit Tharia.

« Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aideraient. Ils nous fourniraient un abri et des conseils. Et n'oubliez pas que nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire, le seigneur Elrond peut nous aider »

« Ah vraiment ? Un dragon attaque Erebor, et quelle aide les elfes nous ont apporté ? Des orques pillent la Moria et profanent nos salles sacrées, les elfes regardent et ne font rien. Et aujourd'hui vous voudriez que je demande de l'aide à ceux qui ont trahi mon grand-père et qui ont abandonné mon père ? »

Alors que j'aidais les autres, je pus voir que le ton était monté de plus en plus entre Tharia et le magicien, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne s'éloigne en jurant à propos des nains.

« Où allez-vous ? » demandais-je

« Chercher la compagnie de la seule personne qui soit un tant soit peu sensée »

« Et qui est-ce ? » demanda Bilbon.

« MOI » répondit Gandalf. Et ce dernier s'éloigna vers sa monture.

Face à cette situation, je me contentai de hausser les épaules surtout lorsque Balin me dit « Ne vous inquiétez pas il reviendra. »

Après une heure d'entrainement avec Dwalin assez rude mais efficace, je faisais des progrès « mon professeur » . Je constatai à ce moment-là que mon uniforme était bien sale. J'avais vu plus d'une fois certains de mes camarades de l'armée se faire reprendre sur l'état de leurs tenue. D'après Bofur il y'avait une rivière pas loin d'ici, je décidai de remédier à cela.

« Tharia, si le souper n'est pas encore prêt, je vais en profiter pour me nettoyer a la rivière. »

« Très bien » répondit elle « Mais faites attention à vous, la nuit tombe. »

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

J'arriva rapidement au bord de la rivière et j'enlevai mon uniforme ne gardant que mes sous-vêtements. Puis je frottai longuement mon uniforme pour enlever la boue. après plusieurs minutes j'alluma un feu au dessus du quel je mis mes habits pour qu'ils sèchent rapidement. J'en profita pour plonger dans l'eau et me débarrasser de la crasse. Après ça et en attendant que mon uniforme soit sec, j'attrapai mon mon fusil pour le charger au cas où. Lorsque je me rhabillai la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Je me hâtai d'arriver au camp mais celui-ci était vide à ma grande surprise.

« Bilbon, Dwalin, Tharia où êtes vous ? »

Personne ne répondit, je vis que la marmite était toujours sur le feu, cela signifiait surement qu'ils étaient partis précipitamment.

J'entendis alors des voix qui s'approchait et visiblement cela ne semblait pas être celle de mes compagnons. Je préférai me cacher derrière un buisson.

Malgré l'obscurité, je vis approcher quatre individus et vu leur physique cela ressemblait bien à des Orques.

« C'est surement leur campement » dit l'un d'entre eux.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda un autre

« Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. En attendant fouillez tout ça. »

Alors que deux orques commencèrent à fouiller, deux autres s'approchèrent de ma cachette. Il fallait agir vite et compter sur l'effet de surprise.

Soudain l'un des orques s'écria:

« Je sens quelque chose. L'odeur de la chair humaine. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, puisqu'il se retrouva embroché sur ma baïonnette. Son compagnon sortit une épée courte. Je réussis à parer les coups avec mon fusil, mais je savais que je devais me débarrasser d'eux avant qu'ils ne puissent appeler des renforts. Malheureusement je n'avais que deux coups dans mon fusil et ils étaient encore trois.

Je vis alors un autre orque courir vers moi avec une hache. Je plantai alors ma baïonnette dans la gorge de mon adversaire qui s'écroula. Je pus alors viser l'autre orque et lui tirer une balle dans la poitrine. Le quatrième fut effrayé par le bruit de mon arme et je ne savais pas s'il comptait m'attaquer ou s'enfuir. Il choisit la première option, mal lui en avait pris puisque la balle etait allée se loger dans sa tête.

Je me retournai vers l'orque que j'avais blessé et qui s'était vidé de son sang.

« Bon résumons : Je viens de tuer quatre orques, les nains sont introuvables et en plus j'ai sali mon uniforme propre » dis-je à voix haute.

J'entendis alors un autre bruit à travers les arbres. J'eut à peine le temps de me retourner que je fiS face à Gandalf.

« Ah où étiez vous passé ? » demandais-je au magicien.

Celui-ci au lieu de me répondre, vit les cadavres des orques, puis se retourna vers moi.

« Nous devons aller aider les autres vite. »

« Où sont-ils ? »

« En mauvaise posture »

Je suivis Gandalf vers une espèce de vallon. Je passai ma tete au dessus des rochers et je vis effectivement que mes compagnons étaient en mauvaise posture. La moitié été attaché sur le sol et l'autre et était ligoté sur au dessus d'un feu.

« Gandalf quel sont ses créatures monstrueuses ? »

« Ce sont des trolls et je ne pense pas que votre arme soit d'une quelconque efficacité, leur peau est trop épaisse. »

« Alors qu'allons-nous faire ? On ne va pas les laisser se faire manger ? »

Mais d'après ce que je voyais de ma position, Bilbon essayait de gagner du temps en semant la discorde parmi les trolls.

Au bout d'un moment Gandalf me dit: « Comptez jusqu'à trente puis tirez en direction des trolls, mais sans vous faire voir. » Et sur ce, il s'éloigna vers l'autre côté du vallon.

Après 30 secondes d'attente je visai juste au niveau de l'épaule de l'un des trolls et je tirais.

« Ahhhh Bert y'a quelque chose qui m'a piqué ! » cria la créature.

Sans attendre je tirai une autre cartouche sur le troll à gauche et cette je visai son pied. Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir Gandalf apparut sur un rocher.

« Que l'aube vous saisisses tous. »

Ce dernier brisa le rocher permettant ainsi à la lumière de l'aube d'envahir le vallon et à ma grande surprise de transformer les trolls en statue de pierre.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Une fois les nains libéraient de leurs liens, des explications s'imposaient.

« C'est vous qui avez tiré sur les trolls ? » demanda Balin.

« Oui en effet. »

Puis Tharia me regarda et désigna la tache noire sur mon uniforme.

« C'est du sang d'orque ? Comment ?»

« Des visiteurs du soir, j'ai dû leur apprendre la politesse. »

« Une sale affaire » poursuivit Gandalf. « Enfin le principal, c'est qu'il soit tous en vie »

« Pas grâce au cambrioleur » répondit la naine.

« Il à eu l'intelligence de gagner du temps au moins »

J'observais les statues des trolls en fronçant les sourcils. « D'où viennent ces monstruosités ? »

« Ils viennent des Landes d'Etten » répondit le magicien « Une contrée froide et déserte loin au nord. »

Tharia fut soucieuse. « Mais depuis quand les trolls des montagnes osent s'aventurer aussi loin au sud ? »

« Oh pas depuis mille ans, au temps où une puissance maléfique régnait sur ces terres. » Le magicien réfléchit un moment avant de conclure que… « Ils ne peuvent avoir voyagé de jour. »

« Donc ils avaient une caverne pas loin » en déduisit Tharia.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En suivant les traces nous trouvâmes assez rapidement la grotte où les trolls se cachaient pendant la journée. Mais bon ça aurait été aussi simple de la chercher à l'odeur.

« Pouah quelle est cette infection ? » dit Nori en se bouchant le nez.

« C'est le butin des trolls » répondit Gandalf.

En effet, il était important et varié et surtout il y'avait de nombreux coffres certains remplis de pièces et d'autres de bijoux.

« Ce serait dommage de laisser tout ça derrière nous. N'importe qui pourrait le prendre » dit Bofur.

« C'est vrai » répondit Gloin « Nori trouve nous une pelle.

Pendant ce temps je suivis Gandalf et Tharia jusqu'au fond de la caverne où se trouvait plusieurs épées. Leurs lames étaient longues et fines et ne présentaient aucun défaut.

« Ce ne sont pas des trolls qui forgent ces lames ? » demandai-je

« En effet et elles n'ont été faite par aucun forgeron parmi les hommes. Elles ont été forgées à Gondolin par les Hauts elfes du premier âge. »

Le regard de la naine s'assombrit brutalement, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reposer l'épée qu'elle avait en main, Gandalf rajouta.:

« Vous ne pouvez rêver d'une meilleure lame. »

Sensible à ces mots elle prit l'épée en main, la regarda et la mit à sa ceinture, Gandalf fit de même avec l'épée qu'il tenait. Et alors que ces derniers s'éloignèrent vers la sortie mon regard fut attiré par une autre épée, sa lame était était d'une couleur trés sombre et son pommeau était d'un joli gris argenté, je la pris en main elle me sembla très légère.

« Allez pourquoi pas » dis je en sortant de la grotte avec ma nouvelle arme dans la main.

« Tiens ! Je vois que mes leçons ont porté leur fruits » s'écria Dwalin.

« Je crois que ce sera mieux que les bâtons » répondis-je

« J'aurais préféré autre chose qu'une épée elfique quand même »

Mais soudain un craquement dans les branches mit la compagnie en alerte. « Quelque chose approche » lança Tharia.

J'allais enfin avoir l'occasion d'étrenner cette épée.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu **_

_**Je vous retrouve trés vite pour la suite (Avec des Elfes)**_

**_Tchao_**_** à plus**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Eh bien chères amis et amies cette période de confinement me permet cette histoire plus que je ne le croyais**_

_**Merci encore pour votre fidélité et merci à Radji pour sa review. En effet l'épée à un nom et la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Edit 01/04/2020 Chapitre corrigé par ****Cdwinwin**_

_**Chapitre 5 Courir à perdre haleine**_

_**Où on voit qu'il faut souvent courir pour sauver sa vie.**_

« Quelque chose approche » lança Tharia.

J'allais enfin avoir l'occasion d'étrenner cette épée. Mais un instant plus tard, je me retrouvai face à quelque chose de totalement incongrue.

Un traîneau tiré par des lapins sur lequel se trouvait un drôle de bonhomme, entièrement habillé en marron, avec en plus quelque chose sur son front qui ressemblait à de la fiente d'oiseau.

« C'est Radagast le Brun » annonça Gandalf. « Que faites-vous là mon ami ? »

« Je vous cherchais. Il se passe des choses bizarres »

Les deux magiciens s'éloignèrent pour discuter et ça avait l'air d'être important.

En attendant d'en savoir plus je remarquais quelque chose sur Bilbon.

« Tiens, vous aussi vous avez trouvé une épée ? »

« Non c'est Gandalf qui me l'a donné » répondit le Hobbit

« C'est une bonne chose » répondis je

« Mais je ne sais pas me battre » dit Bilbon

« Et bien vous apprendrez. N'est pas Dwalin ? »

Celui-ci grommela dans sa barbe « Je suis trop gentil. »

« Dites moi maître Antoine, parlez moi des Orques que vous avez « croisés » la nuit dernière ? » me demanda Tharia

« Ils étaient quatre, pas facile à battre je le reconnais. Mais ce qui m'a étonné c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas tombés par hasard sur notre camp. »

« Comme s'ils étaient à notre recherche ? » demanda Balin.

« C'est l'impression que j'ai eue »

Mais avant que je ne puisse approfondir mon propos, un hurlement sinistre se fit entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Bilbon effrayé « C'était un loup ? »

« Un loup ?! Non ce n'était pas un loup » répondit Bofur. Soudain une énorme créature ressemblant à un loup fonça sur les nains, il fut stoppé par un coup de hache bien appliqué de la part de Dwalin. Un deuxième loup surgit et ce fut Kili qui le toucha d'une flèche avant que Tharia ne l'achèva.

« Des éclaireurs Wargs » s'écria t'elle « ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orques n'est pas loin. »

Gandalf revint rapidement vers nous et demanda à Tharia « A qui avez-vous parlé de votre voyage en dehors de votre clan ? »

« A personne » répondit la princesse.

« En êtes-vous certaine ? » insista le magicien.

« Oui je vous le jure. Au nom de Durin que se passe-t-il ? »

« Vous êtes pourchassés. »

« Il faut fuir sans tarder » dit Dwalin.

« On ne peut pas » cria Nori « Les poneys ont filé »

Nous étions dans une situation critique.

« Je vais les lancer à mes trousses » dit Radagast.

« Ce sont des Wargs de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont. » rétorqua Gandalf.

« Ce sont des lapins de Rosgobel » répondit le mage brun en désignant ses « montures. » « Qu'ils essayent pour voir »

Ce dernier monta sur son traîneau et partit en vitesse. Aussitôt Gandalf nous ordonna de prendre nos affaires et de partir rapidement.

« J'espère que vous avez un plan pour nous sortir de là ? » demandai-je à Gandalf.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Nous sortîmes rapidement des bois pour déboucher sur une vaste lande avec en toile de fond une haute chaîne de montagne. Je vis quand même Radagast sur son traîneau qui était poursuivi par une dizaine d'orques montés sur des Wargs.

De notre côté, nous partîmes dans la direction opposée au pas de course, à travers les rochers. Sans le savoir, je m'étais mis en tête de la troupe au côté de Tharia. Mais après dix minutes de course je fus brusquement arrêté contre un rocher.

« Non restez caché » me dit Tharia en me retenant par la main.

Et en effet les orques venaient de passer non loin mais derrière ce rocher nous étions invisibles. Mais malheureusement il semblerait qu'il y avait un problème. En effet un cavalier était perché sur le rocher juste au dessus de nous, et il ne faudra pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne nous trouve. Tharia fit alors signe à Kili d'abattre la bête avec ses flèches.

Cela aurait pu être simple mais la créature ne fut pas tuée sur le coup, il avait fallu que Dwalin ne l'achève, et les cris d'agonie de la monture ont évidemment attiré ses congénères.

« Fuyez !» cria Gandalf.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Je serai incapable de dire combien de temps nous avions couru, j'étais vraiment à bout de souffle. D'autant que la situation se compliquait encore plus.

« Il y'en a d'autres, nous sommes cernés » cria Fili

« Kili, Antoine tuez-les ! » hurla Tharia.

Tandis que Killi armait son arc, j'empoigna mon fusil. A nous deux nous réussîmes à décimer une demi douzaines de Wargs. Mais il en arrivait toujours plus.

« Où est Gandalf ? » demandai-je alors que le magicien semblait avoir disparu.

« Il nous a abandonnés » s'écria Dwalin.

A ce moment précis le magicien apparut de derrière un rocher.

« Par ici pauvres fous »

Tous les nains se précipitèrent vers le magicien qui apparemment avait trouvé une cachette dans un trou.

« Balin, Glôin allez'y je vous couvre. » m'écriai-je alors que je venais de fusiller un warg qui s'approchait trop près.

ANTOINE, KILI SAUVEZ VOUS.

Cette fois j'entendis vraiment de l'inquiétude dans la voix de la princesse, sans perdre un instant je pris Kili par le bras. « Viens vite faut pas rester là. »

Nous fumes les derniers à pénétrer dans la caverne et à ce moment là nous entendîmes le son d'un cor Nous ne vîmes pas grand-chose mais d'après le bruit, les orques avaient été repoussés par un groupe de cavaliers. A tel point qu'un cadavre d'orque dégringola dans la caverne, Tharia tira la flèche plantée dans sa tête et comprit l'identité de nos « sauveurs »

« Les elfes » dit-elle avec mépris.

Dwalin, de son côté, s'était avancé vers le fond de la caverne. « Je ne vois pas où mène ce sentier. Devons-nous le suivre ? »

« Bien sûr que nous le suivons ! » s'écria Bofur.

Toute la compagnie suivit ce conduit qui était assez étroit par endroits, à certains moments je me demandais si Bombur arriverait à passer.

Après un certain temps nous arrivions à distinguer le ciel, comme si nous nous trouvions au fond d'une crevasse.

Mais une fois sortie de là, mes yeux se posèrent sur un paysage idyllique. J'étais tellement subjugué que je me sentis obligé d'ôter mon képi, comme pour témoigner mon respect.

« La vallée d'Imladris » annonça Gandalf. « Dans la langue commune, on la connait sous un autre nom »

« Fondcombe » s'extasia Bilbon qui avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé

« Ici se trouve la dernière maison simple à l'est de la mer. »

« Simple !? Ce n'est pas vraiment le qualificatif que j'emploierais. » dis-je

« C'était votre plan depuis le début. Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi » s'exclama Tharia.

« Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici Tharia écu de chêne, la seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous amenez avec vous. »

« Croyez vous vraiment que les elfes voudront nous aider ? Ils tenteront de nous empêcher d'accomplir notre quête. »

« C'est probable. Mais nous avons des questions qui n'ont pas trouvé de réponses, et les elfes peuvent nous aider. »

Sur ce, Gandalf nous guida vers cette « maison. » D'après lui une magie enveloppait ce lieu et le cachait des yeux hostiles.

Après avoir franchi une passerelle de pierre nous arrivions à une espèce de place où une personne vint vers nous.

« Mithrandir » s'écria t'il

« Ah Lindir. Pourrais je parler au seigneur Elrond. »

Soudain un cor retentit et un groupe de cavaliers s'approcha de nous avant de nous encercler. Par réflexe je brandis ma baïonnette vers les assaillants. L'un des cavaliers mis pied à terre et s'adressa à notre guide. Ça devait être lui le maitre des lieux.

Ce dernier discuta quelques minutes avec Gandalf avant de se tourner vers nous.

« Bienvenue Tharia fille de Thrain. »

« Il ne me semble pas vous connaitre » répondit elle.

Elrond prononça alors une phrase dans un langage que je ne connaissais pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? » s'écria Glôin. « Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ? »

« Non maître Glôin le seigneur Elrond de nous inviter » répondit Gandalf.

Les nains discutèrent entre eux pendant un instant avant d'accepter la proposition.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Après m'être reposé dans ce que je considérais comme la chambre la plus belle que je n'avais jamais vue. Je me dirigeais vers la salle à manger pour dîner.

J'eu droit à une place d'honneur aux cotés de notre hôte et de Tharia.

« Soyez le bienvenu à Fondcombe, jeune maître Antoine. »

« Merci mon seigneur » répondis-je.

Le repas était surtout composé de légumes, ce qui avait l'air d'attrister mes compagnons. Pendant le repas, Elrond examina nos épées, il commença par celle de Tharia.

« Celle-ci c'est Orcrist. Le fendoir à Gobelins, une lame de haute lignée forgée par mon clan. Puisse t'elle bien vous servir »

Il prit ensuite l'épée de Gandalf « Et celle-ci c'est Glamdring le marteau à ennemi. Cette épée a appartenu au roi de la cité de Gondolin. »

« Tiens Antoine montrez lui votre épée » dit Gandalf.

Je pris alors l'épée que j'avais à la ceinture et la tendis à Elrond. Celui-ci afficha un air très étonné en détaillant mon arme.

« Anguirel » souffla-t-il

« Ce n'est pas possible ? » dit Gandalf

Elrond regarda de nouveau l'épée et me dit « Il s'agit d'Anguirel, l'étoile de fer. Elle fut forgée il y'a de cela de nombreux millénaires par Eöl l'un des plus grands forgerons de mon peuple. Il la fabriqua grâce au métal d'un météore ce qui explique la couleur sombre de sa lame. »

Il me la tendit en me disant « Cette épée était perdue depuis les jours anciens, si elle est venue à vous ce n'est pas un hasard. »

Après le diner je regagnai ma chambre pour prendre un repos bien mérité. J'observa une dernière fois mon épée. Anguirel, un joli nom pour une épée.

D'après ce que m'avait expliqué Elrond, Eöl son forgeron avait été l'un des disciples des nains, et j'ai vu que cette allusion avait fait sourire Tharia.

En reposant ma lame je me dis « Tu as été forgée à partir d'un météore. Un objet qui s'est égaré sur cette terre. Un peu comme moi en fait."

_**Voila donc pour ce chapitre **_

_**La suite arrive trés vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous et évitez de sortir**_

_**Tchao à plus**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Et voici un nouveau chapitre et merci encore pour votre fidélité**_

_**Chapitre 6 Escale à Fondcombe**_

_**Où on voit que pendant une pause on arrive à s'occuper**_

Cela faisait trois jours que nous étions à Fondcombe, la nuit venait de tomber. J'étais dans ma chambre lorsque Gandalf me demanda de le suivre.

Selon lui ma présence était souhaitée. Le magicien m'accompagnait vers la grande salle où se trouvait déjà Tharia, Balin et Elrond.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit Gandalf ! Nos affaires ne concernent pas les elfes. » Dit Tharia.

« Vous êtes ici, chez la seule personne capable de déchiffrer cette carte. » répondit Gandalf.

« C'est l'héritage de mon peuple. Je dois le protéger, lui et ses secrets. » rétorqua la naine.

« Qu'on me préserve de l'entêtement des nains. »

Balin se tourna vers moi, et me demanda. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Je comprends que vous vous vouliez protéger les secrets de votre peuple. Mais si le seigneur Elrond peut nous permettre de gagner du temps dans notre quête, pourquoi ne pas l'écouter ? »

Tharia me regarda un moment, avant de tendre la carte à l'elfe.

« Erebor » s'écria t'il « Quel est le but de votre recherche sur cette carte ? »

« Il est d'ordre « intellectuelle » répondit Gandalf. « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il existe des textes cachés, dans ce genre de carte. »

Elrond regarda la carte sous différents côtés, avant de s'exclamer « Des runes lunaires ! »

« Evidemment » répondit le magicien « Difficile à repérer » continua t'il en nous regardant.

« Ces runes ne peuvent être lues que sous la lumière de la même lune où elles furent tracées. »

« Pouvez-vous les lires ? » demanda Tharia.

Elrond nous mena alors dans une caverne située derrière la cascade qui dominait la cité.

« Ses runes ont été écrites une veille de soliste d'été, sous une lune du premier quartier, il y'a près de deux cents ans. » expliqua Elrond. « Vôtre destin était sûrement de venir à Fondcombe. Tharia écu de chêne. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Et bien sachez qu'une lune identique brille au-dessus de nous, ce soir. »

Je levai le regard vers le ciel étoilé, tandis que la lune apparue de derrière les nuages. Ses rayons frappèrent la table sur laquelle la carte était posée. Et à ce moment là des runes blues apparurent sur la carte. Elrond lut alors :

« Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera. Et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lueur du Jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure. »

« Le jour de Durin ? » demandai-je

Gandalf répondit alors à mon interrogation

« Le jour de Durin est le premier jour du Nouvel An des Nains, quand la dernière lune d'automne et le premier soleil d'hiver apparaissent ensemble dans le ciel. » Tharia était inquiète

« C'est très fâcheux. L'été avance. Le jour de Durin approche. »

« Nous avons encore le temps » la rassura Balin.

« Le temps pour quoi ? » demandai-je de nouveau

« Pour trouver l'entrée secrète ! répondit le Nain. « Nous devrons nous tenir au bon endroit, et au bon moment. Alors là, et là seulement, la porte s'ouvrira. »

« Ainsi, c'est donc cela votre but. Entrer dans la Montagne et rétablir votre royaume. » comprit Elrond

« Et alors ? » dit Tharia qui semblait faire un gros effort pour répondre calmement.

« D'aucuns estimeraient cela peu judicieux. Voir même dangereux. » répondit Elrond à voix basse avant d'adresser au Magicien un regard soucieux.

Et cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le lendemain mes pas m'entraînèrent vers les jardins, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je vis alors près d'une fontaine qu'une femme était assise sur un banc. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une longue tressé, et elle portait une robe bleu marine. A ces cotés se trouvait un petit garçon, lui en revanche avait des cheveux noirs.

La femme me salua « Bonjour. Vous faites partie de la compagnie de Tharia ? » Je répondis par l'affirmatif.

Le garçon me regarda et me dit « Vous êtes un nain grand ? »

La femme sembla assez gênée par la question de son fils. « Excusez mon fils, il est rare pour lui de voir des étrangers. »

« Ce n'est pas grave » Puis la femme s'approcha de moi. « Je m'appelle Gilaren et voici mon fils Estel. »

J'engagea alors la discussion avec cette dame. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle venait des terres sauvages de l'Arnor et que sa famille l'avait envoyé ici pour sa sécurité. Le petit Estel insista pour voir mon épée et il fut fasciné par le récit des mésaventures avec les nains.

« Allons Estel, ne soit pas insistant avec notre invité » Je me retournai alors et je vis que le seigneur Elrond venait de nous rejoindre.

« Désolé père » répondit le petit garçon.

« Ce n'est pas grave » répondit l'elfe. Puis il s'adressa à moi en me disant que Tharia me cherchait.

Après avoir remercié Gilaren et son fils, pour leur compagnie, je suiva l'elfe à travers les couloirs.

« Je ne savais que vous aviez des enfants, seigneur Elrond. »

« J'ai effectivement deux fils jumeaux et une fille. Mais ils sont actuellement auprès de la famille de leur mère. »

« Mais le petit Estel ? »

« Je le considère effectivement comme mon fils, même s'il n'est pas de mon sang. »

Nous fûmes alors rejoints par Tharia. Et mon aide état nécessaire afin de convaincre le reste de la compagnie que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller se baigner nus dans les fontaines.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le soir venu, les nains s'étaient réunis dans sur une terrasse, et avaient eu la bonne idée de faire un feu pour faire griller des saucisses. Et apparemment Bifur avait tenu à faire griller une feuille de laitue. La soirée fut très amusante, ponctuée notamment par une chute de Bofur qui sous son poids avait fait craquer le meuble sur lequel il se trouvait.

Vers la fin de la soirée, je me baladais profitant des bruits de la nuit et du ciel étoilé.

« Tiens Bilbon, vous passez une bonne soirée ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça. Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique. »

Le hobbit se tourna alors vers la placette située en bas. Et je vis alors Gandalf et Elrond en pleine discussion.

« J'allais vous en parler, j'attendais de trouver l'occasion. » dit le magicien. « Je vous assure que je sais ce que je fais. »

« Vraiment ? » répondit le maître des lieux « Ce dragon dort depuis soixante ans. Qu'arrivera-t-il si votre plan échoue ? Si vous réveillez la bête ? »

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Ça pourrait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques. Gandalf repris.

« Et si nous réussissons ? Si les nains reprennent la montagne ? Nos défenses orientales en seront renforcées. »

« Il n'empêche que cela reste une tentative dangereuse, Gandalf »

« Ne rien faire est tout aussi dangereux. Allons, le trône de Durin revient de droit à Tharia écu de chêne. De quoi avez-vous peur ? »

Elrond se tourna vers lui. « Avez-vous oublié qu'il existe une prédisposition à la folie, dans cette famille ? Son grand père a perdu l'esprit. Son père a succombé au même mal. Pouvez vous me jurer que Tharia n'en sera pas atteinte. »

En me retournant, je vis que Tharia était là et qu'elle avait tout entendu. Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, je vis qu'elle avait été plus que troublée par ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Que pensez-vous de ces paroles ? » nous demanda-t-elle.

Je me lançai. « Pour moi vous n'êtes pas folle. Je ne sais ce qui est arrivé à votre père et à votre grand père. Mais s'ils ont commis des erreurs, vous n'êtes pas obligés de les reproduire. »

« Et allez-vous continuer à me suivre ? »

Bilbon répondit. « Nous avons signés un contrat. Et je pense que vous devons le respecter. »

La naine sourit « Bien. Alors dans ce cas allez-vous reposer. Nous partons à l'aube. »

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Comme Tharia l'avez annoncée, nous prîmes la route avant l'aube, selon elle pour éviter d'être arrêté par le seigneur Elrond. J'avais tenu à laisser à ce dernier un petit mot pour le remercier de son hospitalité.

« Nous entrons maintenant dans les terres sauvages » annonça Tharia. « Balin tu connais ces sentiers. Guide-nous. »

Devant nous se dressait les montagnes et apparemment il nous fallait les traverser pour atteindre notre destination.

On n'était pas au bout de nos peines.

_**Voici donc pour le 6éme chapitre de cette histoire qui avance bon gré mal **_**_gré_**

**_Et merci à _**_**Cdwinwin pour la correction**_

_**Merci à tous de me lire je retrouve pour le prochain chapitre**_

_**Tchao à plus**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Yo les gens voici maintenant un nouveau chapitre**_

_**Chapitre 7 Des rochers et des gobelins**_

_**Où on voit que ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas de touriste dans les Monts brumeux**_

Cela faisait six jours que nous avions quitté Fondcombe. Les montagnes se dressaient devant nous, à côté les Cévennes semblaient bien petites. C'est là que les choses sérieuses commençaient, une semaine d'ascension. Levé à l'aube, on crapahutait jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Tharia nous menait à un train d'enfer. Ce que je pouvais comprendre, elle savait que le temps jouait contre nous et que nous devions atteindre Erebor au plus tôt. Je gardais quand même un œil sur Bilbon car le hobbit avait du mal à suivre, mais je constatais que Fili et Kili et même Balin se souciait du hobbit.

Ce soir-là, la situation s'était encore aggravée. Nous étions pris dans un orage violent, pour tout arranger nous étions sur un étroit sentier à seulement un pas du vide. Le bruit du tonnerre était assourdissant, j'eus à peine le temps d'empêcher la chute de Bilbon.

« Il faut trouver un abri. » cria Tharia

« Attention ! » cria Dwalin alors qu'un énorme rocher tomba du haut de la montagne.

« Ce n'est pas un orage » s'écria Dwalin « C'est un duel de rages » dit-il en désignant l'autre versant du gouffre. Malgré l'obscurité, j'arrivais à distinguer une forme d'homme immense.

« Ah mince, les légendes disaient vrai. Des géants de pierre ! » s'écria Bofur qui s'était approché trop près du vide.

« Abrite toi couillon » dis-je en le plaquant contre la paroi.

La montagne commença soudain à trembler et je constatai avec horreur que la montagne semblait se diviser en deux scindant ainsi la compagnie. Une partie se trouvait sur une jambe d'un géant de pierre et l'autre partie sur la deuxième jambe. Le géant de pierre venait de se lever et se battait avec un autre, et avec la chance qu'on avait il s'est fait battre.

« Vite sautez ! » cria Tharia. Nous passâmes immédiatement sur l'autre sentier. Mais l'autre groupe où se trouvaient notamment Bilbon et Fili était toujours sur l'autre genou du géant. Je vis alors sa tête tombée et son genou se fracasser contre le relief.

« Non ! Fili ! » cria Tharia. Elle s'élança vers le lieu du choc et constata que tous étaient sains et saufs.

« Tout va bien ! Ils sont en vie » cria Glôin aux autres.

« Où est Bilbon ? » s'écria soudain Bofur en regardant de partout. « Où est le hobbit ? »

Le hobbit était tombé de la montagne et se tenait aux rebords avec difficultés. « Attrapez ma main ! » Lança Bofur. Puis je vis Tharia sauter sur un minuscule rebord juste un peu plus bas pour remonter le hobbit. Mais malheureusement, elle perdit l'équilibre et manqua de basculer dans le vide.

« Tharia accrochez-vous ! » criai-je en lui tendant la crosse de mon fusil, elle l'agrippa, puis je la remontai avec l'aide de Dwalin.

« J'ai cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur ! » dit Dwalin en regardant Bilbon.

« Il est perdu, depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui ! » grogna la princesse. « Il n'aurait jamais dû venir !»

Je lançai alors un regard noir à Tharia tandis qu'elle remarqua l'entrée d'une grotte

« Dwalin ! » appela-t-elle « Va regarder au fond. Il est rare que ces grottes soient inoccupées. »

Effectivement la grotte était libre. Au moins on allait passer la nuit au sec.

Glôin vit des morceaux de bois dans le fond de la grotte.

« Très bien on va se faire un bon feu » dit-il

« Non ! Pas de feu dans cette grotte » dit Tharia. « Reposez vous maintenant. Nous partons à l'aube. »

Balin s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura « Nous sommes censés attendre que Gandalf nous rejoigne au col. C'était le plan. »

« Et bien le plan a changé » répondit elle. De mon côté je m'endormis sans demander mon reste.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le réveil fut rude. D'abord Tharia nous réveillâmes brutalement, avant que même qu'on ne sache ce qu'il se passait, le sol s'ouvrit. Et là, c'était parti pour de longues glissades dans des tunnels pour finalement atterrir dans une espèce de panier. A peine remis de la chute je vis alors arriver faire nous des centaines d'immondes créatures. Ils ressemblaient à des orques mais en plus petit. Apparemment c'étaient des Gobelins.

Ils étaient bien trop nombreux, je réussis quand même à en repousser quelques-uns à coup de pied ou de poing, mais ils avaient réussi à s'emparer de mon épée et de mon fusil. « Lâchez moi, créatures du diable. »

Les gobelins nous poussèrent à travers des passerelles en bois et en corde, apparemment ils étaient des milliers à vivre là. Nous arrivâmes à une grande plateforme où trônait un gobelin énorme. Surement leur chef.

Celui-ci se leva tandis que d'autres gobelins jetèrent nos armes à ces pieds.

« Qui donc ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume ? Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ? » demanda le grand gobelin.

« Des nains et un homme, votre malveillance. Nous les avons trouvés sous le porche. »

« Ne restez pas planté là ! » gronda le roi gobelin. « Fouillez-les ! »

Les gobelins vidèrent un grand sac et celui-ci était remplie de couverts et de bougeoirs, « Je suis convaincu, votre magnificence, qu'ils sont de mèches avec les elfes ! » cria un gobelin en montrant un bougeoir.

« Fabriqué à Fondcombe ! » lut le roi gobelin. « Je n'oserai pas offrir ça ! » ricana-t-il en balançant le bougeoir. Je lançai un regard furieux à Nori. « C'était juste des souvenirs. » se justifia t'il

« Que faisiez-vous dans ces montagnes ? » demanda le roi gobelin.

« Ne vous en faites pas les gars ! Je m'en charge ! » dit Oïn.

« Pas de boniment. Je veux la vérité sans fioriture. »

« Il va falloir que vous parliez plus fort. Vos sbires ont écrabouillé mon cornet. » dit fortement Oïn.

« Je vais t'écrabouiller autre chose, moi ! » s'énerva le roi gobelin.

« Si vous voulez d'autres renseignements, c'est à moi qu'il faut vous adresser. » s'exclama Bofur en se mettant devant Oïn. Le roi gobelin se calma.

« On était sur la route. Enfin, c'est moins une route qu'un chemin. En fait, ce n'est même pas ça quand j'y repense, c'est plus une piste ! Bref, on était donc sur cette route, ou ce chemin, ou cette piste, puis on y était plus. Ce qui est un problème. Parce qu'on aurait dû être au pays de Dain mardi dernier ! »

Je vis alors que Bofur était empêtré et qu'un coup de main serait le bienvenu.

« Mais le problème c'est qu'on devait prendre directement par Saint Pons. Mais qu'on s'est retardé en faisant un détour par Cazouls. Parce qu'on pensait que ce serait un raccourci. »

« C'est ça » dit Oïn « Mais en fin de compte ça nous fait faire un plus long chemin. »

« Tu la fermes ! » cria le Gobelin. « Très bien, s'ils refusent de parler, nous les ferons hurler ! » Tous les gobelins crièrent de joie. « Apportez la déchiqueteuse. Apportez la broyeuse d'os. » Puis il désigna Ori « Le plus jeune d'abord »

« Attendez » lança une voix qui attira l'attention sur elle.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Regardez qui est là. Tharia, fille de Thrain, petite fille de Thror, reine sous la montagne » lança le roi en effectuant une révérence

« Oh ! Mais j'oubliais » poursuivit-il. « Vous n'avez pas de montagne ! Et vous n'êtes pas reine. Ce qui fait de vous, une moins que rien.

Cette phrase augmenta encore mon envie de lui loger une balle en pleine tête. Puis il poursuivit.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui payerait cher pour votre tête. Rien que la tête, détachée du reste. Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle ? Un vieil ennemi à vous. Un orque pâle qui monte un warg blanc.

« Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde. Il a péri lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps. » répliqua Tharia.

« Donc le temps où il profanait, serait révolu selon vous ? » lâcha le grand gobelin. Il se tourna alors vers un petit gobelin qui était suspendu à une corde. « Va prévenir l'orque pâle. Dis-lui que j'ai son futur trophée. »

Mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps de pensez à cela, car nous voyions arriver les fameuses machines de tortures. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas le grand gobelin s'était mis à chanter.

_« Vos os seront brisés, vos cous tordus. Vous serez frappés, battus, et pour finir, pendus. Tous ici vous mourrez, disparaîtrez. Dans les souterrains, de la ville des Gobelins »_

A ce moment là un Gobelin remarqua l'épée de Tharia. Mais il l'a relâché aussitôt comme si elle le brûlait. Et le roi gobelin eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je connais cette épée ! C'est le Fendoir à Gobelins ! La Mordeuse. La lame qui a tranché un millier de têtes. Frappez-les, tuez-les. Tuez-les tous. »

Un gobelin se jeta sur Tharia avec un poignard. « Non Tharia » c'est la dernière chose que je criai avant qu'une explosion ne nous projetât tous à terre.

Je me relevai difficilement et je distinguai une silhouette qui portait un bâton d'une main et une épée de l'autre, mais je reconnais le grand chapeau.

« Saisissez-vous de vos armes. BATTEZ VOUS » s'écria Gandalf.

Profitant de la cohue j'attrapai mon fusil et j'empalai immédiatement un gobelin avec ma baïonnette. Je saisis alors Orcrist et la lança à Tharia puis j'attrapai Anguirel. Le Roi gobelin désigna alors ma lame.

« Il brandit l'étoile de fer, la terreur de notre peuple. »

Mon fusil était chargé alors j'allais offrir un petit cadeau au grand gobelin.

« Eh grosse chose ! » Mais je fus déséquilibré par un gobelin ce qui fait que la balle alla se loger dans sa jambe. Mais au moins je fus heureux de le voir choir dans le vide.

« Vite fuyez !» cria Gandalf.

Immédiatement, l'ensemble de la compagnie suivit les pas de Gandalf. A travers les couloirs et les passerelles, et pour la première fois mon épée était plus sollicitée que mon fusil, qui en même temps s'était pas très utile pour les combats au corps à corps.

Ce sont des centaines de gobelins qui périrent par nos lames. Tharia et Dwalin monteraient une grande habilité avec leurs lames.

« C'est bien mon grand. Mes leçons portent leur fruit. » Me lança Dwalin.

Et Alors que nous nous pensions tirés d'affaire, le roi gobelin surgit nous barrant le passage sur un pont.

« Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ? Que va-t-il faire maintenant le magicien ? »

Celui-ci lui assignat un coup de bâton dans l'œil suivit d'un coup d'épée dans le ventre.

« Ça ira comme ça » dit le gobelin. Gandalf décapita alors le roi, qui tomba de tout son poids. Le pont s'effrita et nous fûmes touts entraînés dans le vide. Et après plusieurs chutes et glissades nous touchâmes enfin le fond, vivants et entiers.

« Ça aurait pu être pire. » plaisanta Bofur. À peine eut-il dit ça, que le corps du roi gobelin nous tomba dessus.

« Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ? » grogna Dwalin.

Alors que nous nous dégagions des débris, Kili poussa un cri en voyant des milliers de Gobelins fondre sur nous.

« Une seule chose nous sauveras » dit Gandalf « La lumière. »

Et très vite il nous entraîna vers une galerie au pas de charge. Et enfin je pus voir la lumière au bout du tunnel.

_**Et voila pour cette escapade souterraine**_

_**Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette histoire**_

_**Et pour vous récompenser le chapitre 8 arrivera d'ici la semaine prochaine**_

_**Tchao à plus**_


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Une semaine plus tard voila comme promis le nouveau chapitre **_

_**Chapitre 8 Sur un arbre perché**_

_**Où on voit que pour sauver sa vie il est nécessaire de prendre de la hauteur**_

Enfin la lumière du jour, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous nous arrêtâmes. Nous voulions mettre le plus de distance possible avec cette montagne. Mais finalement, nous stoppâmes notre course, au milieu d'une forêt de pin. Je remarquai que le soleil se couchait derrière les montagnes. Donc cela voulait dire que nous avions au moins réussis à passer sur l'autre versant.

Mais c'est à ce moment que quelque chose de terrible m'apparut.

« Mais où est Bilbon ? »

Gandalf se rendit alors compte de son absence « Où est notre Hobbit ?! »

« Maudit soit le Semi-Homme, il est perdu maintenant » grogna Dwalin.

Je ne pouvais me permettre d' abandonner Bilbon dans cet enfer.

« Quand l'avez vous vu, pour la dernière fois ? » demanda le magicien

« Je l'ai vu disparaître, lorsque nous avons été emmenés vers la grande salle. » répondit Dori.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Dori » demande-je

« Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé, Antoine » lança Tharia. « Monsieur Sacquet a tout simplement sauté sur l'occasion pour s'enfuir. Il ne pensait qu'à son nid douillet et son feu de cheminée depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte. »

Je fus abasourdi par les propos de Tharia. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ?!

« Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais je ne laisserai pas Bilbon mourir dans ces tunnels. »

« Antoine, vous n'y arriverez pas. On ne peut plus rien pour lui » me dit tristement Balin.

« Je suis désolé. Mais dans mon armée. On abandonne personne à l'arrière aux mains de l'ennemi. »

« Non attendez »

Cette voix. Non je n'étais pas fou. C'était bien Bilbon qui se tenait devant nous.

« Bilbon ! Bon dieu, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un.

Touts les membres de la compagnie poussèrent des cris de joie.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour échapper aux orques ? » demanda Fili.

Bilbon sembla mal à l'aise.

« Oh quelle importance. Il est de retour. » s'écria Gandalf

« C'est très important pour moi » rétorqua Tharia « Je veux savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? »

Le hobbit fut assez gêné par cette question, mais se lança néanmoins.

« Je sais que vous doutez de moi, depuis le début. Oui, je pense souvent à Cul de sac. Mes livres me manquent, mon fauteuil, mon jardin, et ma cheminée. C'est chez moi là-bas. Et si je suis revenu, c'est parce que, vous n'en avez pas, de chez vous. On vous l'a pris, alors je vous aiderai à le récupérer.

Personne ne dit rien après ça. Même Tharia ne trouva rien à dire.

Mais alors que nous nous apprêtions à poursuivre notre route, nous fûmes figés par des hurlements.

« Non, c'est une farce ? Après les gobelins, les Wargs ! »

« Fuyez vite » cria Gandalf.

Nous prîmes nos jambes à nos cous, alors que la nuit tombait.

« Non ce n'est pas vrai ? » s'écria Dwalin alors que nous constations qu'on était au bord d'un précipice. Nous étions pris au piège.

« Vite, tous dans les arbres » s'écria Gandalf en se précipitant dans un pin.

Nous grimpâmes vite dans les arbres. Je « partageai » le mien avec Bilbon Tharia et Balin.

Les Wargs étaient au moins une vingtaine, ils tournaient furieusement autour des arbres. Tandis que nous nous accrochions aux cimes pour éviter une chute mortelle. J'attrapa mon fusil que je rechargeai pour abattre quelques loups. Lorsque soudain tout s'arrêta.

Je vis alors un Warg blanc s'avançait. Il été chevauché par un orque tout aussi blanc, je remarquai aussi que son bras gauche était inexistant, et qu'il avait été remplacé par une tige en fer. Alors c'était lui ? Azog le profanateur.

Il s'exprima dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas

_Vous la sentez ? L'odeur de la peur. Oui, je me souviens que votre père empestait la peur. Tharia fille de Thrain._

« Non c'est impossible » murmura t'elle

_Amenez là moi. Tuez les autres._

Les Wargs se jetèrent sur les arbres, les secouant comme des brindilles. Nous étions tous cramponnés à deux mains aux arbres. Le premier arbre finit par se plier et chuter, Bifur et Dori qui se trouvaient sur cet arbre eurent juste le temps de sauter sur le second arbre occupé par Bombur, Nori et Oïn. Mais finalement tels des dominos, les arbres tombèrent les uns après les autres, tant et si bien que nous nous retrouvâmes sur le même arbre au bord du vide.

Je vis alors Gandalf attraper des pommes de pins, puis avec son bâton il les enflamma. « Fili, lançez ça ». Le blond jeta le projectile au milieu de la meute dans une explosion de gerbe d'étincelle qui fit reculer les bêtes. Je profitai alors de leurs reculs pour faire un carton. Bientôt se furent des dizaines de pommes de pin qui furent lancés sur les Wargs et ceux qui ne brûlaient tombaient sous mes balles. Ma seule déception, c'est que Azog et ses sbires étaient trop loin pour que ce que je puisse les canarder.

Mais la malchance nous rattrapa. Sous le poids de la compagnie l'arbre commença à pencher au dessus de la falaise avant de se retrouver à la verticale au-dessus de vide.

J'étais maintenant suspendu à au moins 150 mètres du sol, à vue de nez. Je ne tenais que par la force de mes bras, et je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas, même Gandalf était dans une situation inconfortable.

Mais alors que je tentais de remonter mes jambes sur le tronc, je vis alors Tharia se relever et marcher vers les orques.

« Tharia ! Que faites-vous ? ».

Elle ne répondit rien, elle continuait de marcher vers Azog, et pressa le pas. Cela ressemblait presque à une charge. Mais là, c'était pratiquement du suicide. Affronter l'ennemi seul contre quinze c'était perdu d'avance.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je réussis à me rétablir sur le tronc, mais je manquai de faire tomber mon fusil dans le vide. Je me sentais totalement impuissant, lorsque je vis Tharia se faire saisir par les crocs du Warg et se faire balancer au loin.

Mais avant que je puisse réagir, je vis Bilbon s'élancer au secours de la naine.

Azog avait ordonné à l'un de ses subalternes d'achever Tharia, celui-ci alla donc trancher la tête de la princesse. Mais il fut violemment bousculer et jeter à terre par une personne. Ce fut Bilbon qui lui planta sa lame dans le cœur. Un autre orque voulut se jeter sur le hobbit. Mais un bruit assourdissant paralysa ces monstres, alors que l'orque s'effondra avec un trou dans la tête.

Nous étions maintenant deux à nous tenir devant le corps inanimé de Tharia.

Et alors que les Wargs s'avançaient vers nous, ils furent repoussés par Dwalin, Kili et Bifur. Kili se tourna vers moi, en me disant de protéger sa tante. Et à grand coup d'épée, de baïonnette et avec l'aide de Bilbon, je tentais de repousser l'ennemi.

Mais soudain je vis une ombre immense qui semblait tomber du ciel.

« Les aigles » s'écria Bilbon, émerveillé comme s'il avait une légende sous les yeux. Et effectivement, ces aigles étaient immenses, ils se jetèrent sur les Wargs et les balancèrent dans le vide tandis que d'autres attrapèrent les nains coincés dans l'arbre. L'un des aigles prit Tharia entre ses serres et l'emporta loin de cet enfer. J'eu le réflexe d'attraper Orcrist avant d'être soulever dans les airs. Nous étions sauvés.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

C'était vraiment une sensation bizarre, de pouvoir voler au dessus des nuages sur le dos d'un aigle grand comme une maison.

Le soleil commençait à apparaître à l'est, nous survolions les montagnes lorsque nous arrivâmes en vue d'un grand rocher qui s'élevait dans une vallée.

« Merci d'avoir été là » dis-je à l'aigle. Sans savoir si il me comprenait. Puis je vis le corps de Tharia être déposé sur la roche. Cela ne pouvait être possible, elle ne pouvait succomber maintenant. Tous les nains étaient inquiets, surtout Fili et Kili. Gandalf lui, tenait la tête de la naine et murmurait des incantations.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Tharia ouvrit enfin les yeux, à notre grand soulagement.

« Le Semi-Homme ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tout va bien, il est sain et sauf « répondit Gandalf »

La naine se leva difficilement, aidée par Dwalin. Avant de se tourner vers Bilbon.

« VOUS » dit-elle d'une voix forte « Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous avez failli être tué. N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages ? Que vous n'aviez pas votre place parmi nous ? »

J'étais à deux doigts d'exploser. Non mais qu'est ce ça voulait dire ? Bilbon lui avait sauvé la vie, et c'est comme ça qu'elle le remerciait.

« Je ne me suis jamais autant trompée de ma vie » conclut finalement Tharia, avant de prendre le hobbit dans ses bras à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

« Pardonnez moi d'avoir douté de vous. »

« Non, j'aurais aussi douté de moi. » répondit Bilbon. « Je ne suis pas un héros, ni même un guerrier, même pas un cambrioleur » ajouta-t-il.

Tharia se tourna alors vers moi. « Vous aussi Antoine, vous avez risqué votre vie pour moi. Je vous en remercie du fond du cœur. »

« Je vous en prie Tharia, mais je le répète je n'abandonne personne. Surtout pas mes amis. »

Tharia me sourit, avant de regarder quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournai et admira l'horizon sous la lumière du soleil levant. Je vis à nos pieds une vaste plaine qui s'étendait au loin. Avec une immense forêt, et au bout de l'horizon, une forme grise comme un nuage.

« Est-ce ce que je pense ? » demanda Bilbon.

« Erebor » s'écria Gandalf. « Le dernier des grands royaumes des nains de la terre du milieu. »

« Notre royaume. » ajouta Tharia.

« Votre royaume Tharia. Mais que serait une reine sans son épée ? » lui dis-je en lui tendant Orcrist. Celle-ci me remercia de nouveau avec un sourire

« C'est surtout de vous tous que j'ai besoin » répondit elle.

Voilà donc, le but de notre aventure était en vue.

**Et voila donc**

**Vous avez certainement noté un rapprochement entre Tharia et Antoine, mais cela va se concrétisé dans le chapitre suivant **

**Non pas ce rapprochement bande de coquins. N'allons pas trop vite en besogne**

**Tchao à plus**


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Salut à tous voici le chapitre 10 (le troisiéme en quinze jours) merci de votre fidélité et voici le..**_

_**Chapitre 9 A cœur ouvert**_

_**Où on voit qu'on va en savoir plus sur le passé de deux protagonistes**_

Je profitai d'une pause dans notre marche pour vérifier quelque chose. Je passai la main dans la poche intérieure de ma chemise, et en effet, elle était toujours là. J'avais eu mille occasions de l'égarée : Dans les montagnes, face aux gobelins, ou contre les Wargs. Mais elle était toujours là. Elle était la dernière chose qui me rattachait à ma famille. Que devenaient' ils maintenant que « j'étais mort ».

« Antoine. Bilbon est de retour. » me dit Tharia. « Que regardiez-vous ? »

« Rien d'important » lui répondis-je. Elle n'insista pas, car le plus important était de savoir si Azog et ses Wargs avaient retrouvés notre piste ?

« La horde est proche ? » demanda Tharia

« A deux lieues, au moins. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. » répondit Bilbon

« Les Wargs ont flairé notre odeur ? » demanda Dwalin.

« Pas encore. Nous avons un autre problème. »

« De quoi s'agit-il. Ils sont plus nombreux ? » demandais-je inquiet

« Il y'a autre chose là-haut » s'exclama le hobbit

« Quelle forme cela avait-il ? » demanda Gandalf. « Comme un ours ? »

Bilbon était étonné de la question de Gandalf. « Oui mais en plus gros »

« Oh seigneur ! Pourquoi faut-il que toutes les créatures de cette terre en aient après nous ? » me lamentais-je

« Il y a une maison, pas très loin d'ici. » expliqua Gandalf « Nous pourrions y'trouver refuge. »

« La maison de qui ? » rétorqua Tharia. « D'un ami ou d'un ennemi ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre » répondit le magicien. « Il nous aidera ou… il nous tuera. »

« Une charmante personne, ma foi » dis-je

« Mais quel choix avons-nous ? » demanda Balin.

Un énorme grondement retentit à travers les arbres

« Aucun ! » répondit Gandalf.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Excellent, on n'en avait pas assez des Wargs et voila que maintenant on avait une autre créature à nos basques. Après être sorti de la forêt, nous débouchions dans une prairie, au centre de laquelle se dressait une petite maison.

« Dans la maison, vite ! » s'écria Gandalf.

Je courais au maximum de ma vitesse. Et je fus très surpris de voir Bombur nous dépasser tous. Après avoir difficilement ouvert la porte de la maison, nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur en refermant la porte sur le museau d'un énorme ours. Je dégainai mon fusil, mais Gandalf me murmura « Non c'est inutile. » Et effectivement la bête se calma avant de reculer.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Ori.

« Ça, c'est notre hôte » répondit Gandalf.

« QUOI ?!» répondis-je

« Il s'appelle Beorn et c'est un changeur de peau. Parfois c'est un énorme ours brun, parfois c'est un homme grand et fort. L'ours est imprévisible, mais l'homme peut entendre raison. Cependant, c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains.

« C'est censé nous rassurer ? » demandais-je

« Il s'éloigne » remarqua Dori qui avait l'oreille collé à la porte.

« Écarte toi » s'écria Ori. « Ça crève les yeux, il est soumis à un maléfice.

« Ne dites pas de sottises. Il n'est soumis qu'à son propre enchantement » lui répondit Gandalf. « A présent, tachez de dormir. Car vous tous, vous ne risquez rien cette nuit »

« Du moins je l'espère » murmura t'il.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Et effectivement la nuit se passa tranquillement, je pus dormir sans avoir besoin d'avoir mon fusil à proximité. Au réveil par contre, il nous fallut déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour éviter de le courroucer. Il à fallut d'abord nous excuser de nous être introduit dans sa demeure. Mais au final les choses se sont bien déroulées, la preuve il nous avait invités à sa table.

Alors qu'il servait une coupe de lait à Balin, il se tourna vers Tharia.

« Alors, vous êtes celle que l'on appelle Ecu de chêne. Dites-moi, pourquoi Azog le profanateur vous poursuit ? »

« Vous connaissez Azog ? » demanda la naine.

« Mon peuple a été le premier à vivre dans les monts brumeux. Avant que les orques n'arrivent du nord. Le profanateur a exterminé presque tout mon clan. Les autres sont devenus ses esclaves. Pas pour le travail, mais pour son plaisir. Apparemment, emprisonner et torturer des changeurs de peau l'amusait beaucoup. »

« Ils y'en avait beaucoup ? Des gens comme vous ? » Osai-je demander.

« Oui il y'en avait beaucoup » répondit il

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Bilbon.

« Maintenant, il n'en reste qu'un. » puis il poursuivit « Alors il vous faut atteindre la montagne, avant les derniers jours de l'automne. »

« Avant le jour de Durin » précisa Gandalf.

« Le temps va vous manquer. »

« C'est pour ça que nous devons traverser la forêt noire. »

Beorn fut inquiet « Un mal est à l'œuvre dans ces bois. Il s'y cache des créatures féroces. Je ne m'y risquerai qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. »

« Nous prendrons le chemin des elfes. » répondit Gandalf « Apparemment cette route est encore sûre. »

Beorn tourna son regard vers la compagnie, et surtout vers moi. « Vous devez savoir que les elfes de la forêt noire ne sont pas comme leurs semblables, que vous avez rencontré à Fondcombe. Ils sont moins subtils, et plus dangereux. Mais cela est sans importance. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Tharia

« Ces terres sont infestées d'orques. Leur nombre ne cesse de grandir, et vous êtes à pied. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la forêt noire vivants. »

Il se leva et commença à marcher autour de la table. « Je n'aime pas les nains. Ils sont cupides, et aveugles. Aveugles, face à toute vie qu'ils estiment moindre que la leurs.

Mais les orques, je les hais plus encore. Que vous faut ils ? »

« Des chevaux et des vivres » répondit finalement Tharia.

Beorn accepta et nous invita à passer une nuit supplémentaire dans sa demeure.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le soir venue, après un bon repas, je décidai de faire un tour dehors. D'après Beorn, les orques n'oseraient pas franchir les limites de sa propriété. Après avoir flâné les mains dans le dos, sous le clair de lune, j'aperçus une petite rivière qui traversait la prairie. Je m'assis ensuite sur un rocher admirant les étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus de ma tête.

Je la sortis alors de ma poche, je la regardai longuement repensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit.

_FLASHBACK_

_« Ecoute papet je ne peux pas accepter ça. C'est trop. »_

_« Qué trop ? Tu es mon petit-fils, et tu vas faire la guerre. Et la guerre, crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est. »_

_Je regardai encore son cadeau dans ma main. C'était quand même quelque chose pour laquelle il avait risqué sa vie sur les champs de bataille._

_« Allez fils, il est temps d'y aller. Ta troupe va partir pour la Lorraine. »_

Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis ma famille.

J'entendis alors un léger bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai brusquement, dégainant Anguirel qui claqua sur une autre lame.

« Bon réflexe. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?»

« Ai-je le pouvoir de refuser quelque chose à l'héritière de Durin ? »

Tharia prit alors place sur un rocher à côté du mien. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment. Puis me demanda

« Avant d'arriver, j'ai vu quelque chose qui brillait dans vos mains. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?»

« Un héritage familial » répondis-je. Je réfléchis un instant. Puis finalement je me disais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

« Voilà à quoi ça ressemble »

Tharia vit alors l'objet en question. Il s'agissait d'un ruban rouge au bout du quel se trouvait une sorte d'étoile à cinq branches. Elle était surmontée d'une couronne dorée et entourée de feuilles vertes, en son centre se trouvait dans un cercle, le portrait d'un homme coiffé de laurier. Au-dessus de lui était gravée l'inscription « _Napoléon empereur des français_ » et sur le revers se trouvait un aigle avec l'inscription « _Honneur et patrie_ ». Tharia n'avais jamais vu un tel objet.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda t-elle

« Il s'agit de la Légion d'honneur. C'est une décoration que notre ancien empereur Napoléon 1er avait établie, pour récompenser ceux qui ont rendu de grands services à mon pays. Celle-ci appartenait à mon grand-père.

« Votre grand père a fait la guerre lui aussi ? »

« Effectivement. Il a participé à la campagne d'Autriche, et à celle d'Espagne. »

Je lui racontai les histoires de guerres qui avaient bercé mon enfance. Elle sembla intéressée malgré le fait que cela concernait des peuples et des pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais.

« Il m'avait donné sa médaille, juste avant que je ne parte pour la guerre. Il m'a dit que comme ça il ne m'arrivera rien. Pensait t'il »

« Mais il avait raison. Vous êtes parmi nous. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à la réponse de Tharia. Puis je levai les yeux vers le ciel et contempla les étoiles. Tharia se rapprocha de moi. « Vous aviez de la famille là-bas ? A part votre grand père ? »

« Oui il y'a ma mère et aussi mes deux sœurs Léonie et Raymonde. »

« Et votre père ? »

« Il est mort, il y'a quatre ans de ça. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis entré dans l'armée. Pour aider ma famille. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas raviver certains souvenirs. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Elle releva son col en fourrure et je vis alors sur son cou, un trait rouge. Elle croisa mon regard.

« Une blessure de guerre ? » demandais-je

Tharia ferma les yeux et me raconta

_RE-FLASHBACK_

_C'était une vision d'horreur. Azog le profanateur venait de brandir la tête du roi Thror au milieu du champ de bataille d'Azanulbizar._

_Tharia hurla de douleur devant la mort de son grand père. Elle voulut se jeter sur l'orque pale, mais une main la retient, celle de Thrain._

_« Père » s'écria t'elle_

_« Tharia. Reste en arrière » _

_« Je me bats à vos côtés » Le nain s'approcha alors de sa fille._

_« Azog veut tous nous tuer. L'un après l'autre il détruira la lignée de Durin. Il m'a déjà pris mon père et mon fils. Mais je jure qu'il n'aura jamais ma fille. »_

_Thrain mena la charge, et ce fut la dernière fois que sa fille le vit._

« Après la bataille, j'ai cherché partout parmi les corps. Et mon père n'était pas parmi eux. »

J'avais écouté silencieusement cette histoire. Puis je lui demandai si elle pensait que son père était toujours en vie.

« J'en suis certaine. Et dés que nous aurons repris Erebor, je parcourrais toute la terre du milieu pour le retrouver. Il a toujours été là, et il à été le seul sur qui je pouvais compter. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Vous savez, les femmes sont peu nombreuses chez les nains. »

« En effet, Glôin m'avait raconté cette légende comme quoi les bébés nains jaillissent des trous dans le sols »

« Oui » continua Tharia en rigolant « les femmes sont peu nombreuses, et dans notre famille, il n'y a pratiquement jamais eu de femmes. Et pourtant mon père a eu deux filles. Moi et ma petite sœur Dis, qui est la mère de Fili et Kili. Heureusement qu'avant il y'a eu mon grand frère pour faire office d'héritier. Il s'appelait Thorin et nous étions inséparable. Mais à l'époque nous venions d'être chassé de la montagne par Saumg, je n'avais que 19 ans je n'étais qu'une enfant. »

Je manquai alors de m'étrangler. En France elle aurait été à deux ans de la majorité.

« Après cette catastrophe, mon grand père m'a dit que mon rôle était de faire un mariage avantageux. »

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ? »

« Absolument pas, mon père voulait donner la même éducation à tous ses enfants. Il nous a appris à nous battre et à être des guerriers. Mais après est venue la guerre. Un jour Thorin mena une attaque contre repère d'orques, près de la rivière aux Iris. Il n'en revint jamais. Depuis je suis l'héritière du trône de Durin. »

Je sentais que Tharia avait fait un gros effort pour me parler de son passé. La preuve, je vis alors ces yeux briller. Ne sachant quoi faire, alors qu'elle se mettait à sangloter, je passai mes bras autour d'elle. Nous restâmes dans cette position plusieurs minutes, puis Tharia posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Et me demanda

« Votre famille, elle vous manque ? »

« Vous n'avez pas idée. »

« Je vous en prie, parlez-moi de votre monde. »

Je lui racontai alors ma vie avant mon arrivée en terre du milieu.

« Je viens d'un village dans le Languedoc. Mes parents travaillaient la vigne. Dès que j'ai eu l'âge de les aider, je travaillai avec eux et c'est pareil pour mes sœurs. On ne vivait pas comme des bourgeois mais ont était heureux. Et puis il y'a quatre ans mon père est tombée malade. J'ai compris que c'était grave quand mon oncle est arrivé chez nous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mon oncle est curé dans l'Aude, dans un village nommé Fanjeaux. Et c'est le seul homme auquel mon père accepterait de se confesser. Il est décédé une semaine après. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Merci. » Je gardai le silence pendant un moment.

« Et votre famille, Qu'est-elle devenue ? »

« Ça aurait pu mal finir. Mais il se trouve que ma tante, la sœur de mon père, avait fait un riche mariage. Et après l'enterrement, son mari est allé immédiatement racheter nos terres. Pour qu'elle soit vraiment à nous et qu'on soit tranquille. Mais l'argent manquait, alors j'ai décidé d'entrer dans l'armée, pour aider ma famille. »

Tharia ne dit rien, son regard se tourna vers le ciel, et j'eus l'impressions que la lumière des étoiles illuminait ses prunelles bleues. Puis elle me dit.

« Tu n'es pas seul Antoine. Tu es l'un des nôtres. Et quand nous aurons repris Erebor, cette demeure sera aussi la tienne. »

Ses paroles me bouleversèrent. « Merci Tharia. »

« Allons rentrons, les autres vont finir par s'inquiété. »

Et ce fut avec le cœur léger que je m'endormis ce soir-là. J'avais retrouvé une famille.

_**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Et que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**_

_**On se retrouve trés vite pour la suite**_

_**Tchao à plus**_


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Merci d'être encore là à suivre cette histoire et voici le...**_

_**Chapitre 10 La Forêt Noire**_

_**Où on voit qu'il faut toujours suivre son chemin**_

Le lendemain nous nous levâmes de bonne heure. Beorn nous offris des vivres, ainsi que des montures en nous demandant de les renvoyer avant d'entrer dans la forêt.

Nous chevauchâmes toute la matinée. Je remarquai que Gandalf semblait préoccupé, et je ne fus pas le seul à le remarquer.

« Sais-tu pourquoi Gandalf semble inquiet ? » me demanda Tharia.

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai entendu parler avec Beorn d'une histoire de Nécromancien et de mort revenu à la vie. »

« C'est étrange tout ça » répondit elle.

A la mi-journée nous arrivâmes à l'orée de la forêt.

« La porte des elfes » annonça Gandalf. « C'est ici que commence le sentier qui traverse la forêt noire. »

« Aucun signe des orques » constata Dwalin. « La chance est de notre côté »

Ou peut-être pas ? En effet sur une crête au fond de la plaine, on pouvait distinguer un grand ours.

« Libérez les poneys. Qu'ils retournent vers leur maître. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur les bois devant nous. « Franchement ?! Ils appellent ça une forêt ? »

« Cette forêt semble malade, comme si elle était la proie d'une chose nuisible. » dit Bilbon. « N'y a-t-il pas moyen de la contourner ? »

« Si en faisant un détour de trois cent kilomètres par le nord » répondit Gandalf. « Ou le double par le sud. »

Nous commençâmes alors à décharger les poneys, lorsque Gandalf nous interpella « Pas mon cheval. J'en ai besoin. » Apparemment le magicien était contraint de nous quitter à cause d'une affaire urgente.

« Je vous attendrai sur le promontoire devant le versant sud d'Erebor. » déclara t'il « Gardez la carte et la clé en lieu sûr. Et surtout n'entrez pas dans cette montagne sans moi. » Il s'était tourné vers Tharia en disant cela, puis il poursuivit.

« Ce n'est plus le Verbois d'autrefois, dans ces bois l'air lui-même est chargé d'illusion, il vous troublera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyer. »

Ses informations me confortaient dans mon idée, que la traversée de cette forêt ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Gandalf s'éloigna rapidement, il nous exhorta à ne pas quitter le sentier, car dans le cas contraire nous ne sortirions jamais de cette forêt.

« En route » dit Tharia « Il faut y'être avant le coucher du soleil, le jour de Durin. »

Et nous pénétrâmes dans cette forêt, normalement ce sentier devait déboucher sur le côté est.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cela devait faire plusieurs heures que nous étions entrés. Le silence régnait sous ces arbres à moitié mort. Pas un chant d'oiseaux rien. L'air était étouffant, mais je ne voulais rien laisser paraître. Je me trouvais en tête avec Tharia et Dwalin. Celui-ci frappait régulièrement le sol, pour vérifier que l'on se trouvait toujours sur le sentier. Celui-ci serpentait à travers les arbres, comme si ses constructeurs voulaient contourner les arbres au lieu de les abattre.

Le soir venu, nous dressâmes notre camp au milieu des arbres. Et franchement nous étions tous sur le qui-vive comme si nous étions observés.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé le pont » s'écria Bofur.

Je cela faisait au moins quatre jours que nous étions entrés dans la forêt. Mais le pont en question s'était effondré.

« On pourrait traverser à la nage ? » demanda Glôin.

« Non ! Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Gandalf. » répondit Tharia. « Les eaux de cette rivière sont enchantées. Il faut trouver un autre moyen de traverser. »

Cette rivière ne semblait pas présenter de danger. Ses eaux étaient calmes, mais ça devait cacher quelque chose. Bilbon trouva le moyen de passer en s'accrochant à des branches. Mais une fois au dessus des eaux, je ressentis une drôle de sensations, comme si j'étais sur le point de m'endormir. Certains nains se mirent à bâiller et soudainement ce fut Bombur qui tomba dans les eaux. Malgré touts nos efforts, impossible de le réveiller.

Il avait donc fallu construire une civière pour le transporter.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

« CETTE MAUDITE FORÊT N'A ELLE PAS DE FIN ? »

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps nous étions entrés dans cet enfer. Nos stocks de nourriture diminuaient dangereusement. On ne savait pas où on allait, et pour couronner le tout certain d'entre nous commençait à avoir des hallucinations.

« Nous sommes en train de tourner en rond ! » s'exclama Bilbon

« Pas du tout nous continuons vers l'est. » répliqua Dwalin.

Très vite le ton se mit à monter dans le groupe, à propos d'où nous devions aller, mais je sentais que quelque chose de pire allait arriver.

« FERMEZ-LA ! » criai-je pour mettre fin à la dispute. « Je crois qu'on nous observe. »

Mais c'était trop tard, je sentis une vive douleur dans l'épaule et puis plus rien.

Lorsque je revins à moi, j'avais l'impression d'être dans le brouillard. J'essayais d'avancer, mais lorsque la brume se dissipa, je distinguai quelque chose qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Je fis face à une vision d'horreur, devant moi les corps de Tharia, Bilbon, Dwalin, et tous les autres. Je voulais hurler ma douleur, mais aucun son ne put sortir de ma bouche, comme si j'étais bâillonné. Puis une voix résonna dans ma tête

« Antoine revenez »

Très vite tout redevint noir, j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était engourdi.

Apparemment je venais de revenir à moi et au dessus de moi je trouvais Bilbon.

« Bilbon ! Que s'est y'-il passé ? Où sont les autres ? »

Le hobbit me fit signe de me taire « Les elfes sont tout près. »

Puis il m'expliqua que nous avons été attaqués par des araignées géantes, ce qui expliquait pourquoi je suis recouvert d'une matière ressemblant à de la toile d'araignée. Après m'être libéré, je regardai de l'autre côté du tronc sur lequel je me trouvais. Je vis une dizaine d'elfes qui avait encerclé nos compagnons, ils étaient habillés en verts et étaient armés d'arcs. L'un d'eux sûrement leur chef venait de prendre l'épée de Tharia, et apparemment ce grand blond semblait lui manquer de respect.

« On fait quoi Bilbon ? Dites-le-moi avant que je lui colle un pruneau entre les deux yeux à l'autre blondinet. »

« Les elfes sont trop nombreux, même avec votre fusil, vous n'aurez aucune chance. »

« Alors, on fait quoi ? »

« Suivons-les, ensuite nous aviserons. »

Une fois que les elfes partirent amenant nos amis prisonniers, nous attendîmes un moment, avant de les suivre. Nous prîmes soin de garder au moins un demi kilomètre de distance.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous ? » me demanda le hobbit

« Je mets en pratique la technique de filature que m'a apprise le capitaine Saroyan « Trop prêt, ils nous verraient. Trop loin on ne les verrait plus ». »

Après plusieurs heures de filature, nous vîmes les elfes enter dans une grotte avec des gardes à l'entrée.

Lorsque Bilbon et moi nous vîmes les portes se refermer, nous nous dîmes qu'il allait nous falloir beaucoup de malice et de chance pour sortir les nains de là.

**_Merci_ _à vous touts de suivre cette histoire._**

_**Et dans le prochain chapitre Antoine va se mouiller (au sens figuré comme au sens propre)**_

**_Tchao_**_** à plus**_


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Bien le bonjour chère lectrices/lecteurs**_

_**Voici rien que pour vous bande de veinards le...**_

_**Chapitre 11 Au fond du tonneau**_

_**Où on voit qu'un raccourci ne garantit pas de rester au sec**_

La nuit était maintenant tombée sur la forêt noire. Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de cette forteresse, et après avoir de nombreuses fois évitées des sentinelles. Bilbon et moi nous avions trouvés une cachette sur un arbre.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne risque pas d'être attaqués par les araignées ? » me demanda Bilbon.

Je le rassurai en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de toile. « Vous avez de la famille ? » lui demandai-je

Le hobbit réfléchi un moment « J'ai bien quelques cousins parmi les Touque qui ont toujours été bons avec moi. Mais sincèrement je pense que la plupart de ma famille n'a toujours pensé qu'à mettre la main sur Cul de Sac. Puis d'ailleurs je pense que plus ça va moins je me sens attaché à la comté. »

« Mais si on réussit cette quête. Vous pouvez très bien rester à Erebor avec nous ? »

« Vous croyez vraiment que Tharia acceptera ? »

« Elle m'a bien accepté. Si vous lui demandez elle ne dira sûrement pas non »

Juste après ça Bilbon désigna un balcon à environ une centaine de mètres de notre arbre. Une grande elfe aux cheveux roux s'y trouvait. Elle avait fait partie de la troupe qui avait capturé nos amis.

Pendant plusieurs heures elle resta là à observer les étoiles. « Que fait-on ? » demanda Bilbon.

« Dès qu'elle s'en retourne. Vous entrez discrètement et trouvez où sont enfermés les autres. Vous vous sentez de le faire ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je saurai passer inaperçu. »

Une fois la grande rouquine partit, Bilbon se glissa vers le balcon. D'une façon tellement discrète que je me demandai s'il n'était pas invisible.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le soleil commença à se lever lorsque Bilbon revint.

« Je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de les libérer. »

Il m'expliqua alors, que dans les sous-sols, se trouvait une trappe qui donnait sur la rivière. Et c'est de cette façon que les elfes se débarrassaient des tonneaux vide.

« Donc le plan serait de cacher les nains dans des tonneaux, et de s'enfuir par la rivière ? »

« Oui c'est à peu près cela » répondit Bilbon avec hésitation.

« C'est du génie Bilbon. Mais il faut faire vite, avant que les Elfes ne se réveillent. »

Après une petite séance d'escalade, nous parvînmes à nous hisser sur le balcon.

« Je descends les libérer. Ensuite je les amène aux tonneaux. »

« Très bien et que dois-je faire ? »

« Faites diversion. Et rejoignez-nous à l'écluse. »

Il fallait que je garde le couloir qui menait aux caves. Bilbon m'avait fait promettre de n'utiliser mon fusil qu'en dernier recours.

Il me fallait crée une diversion pour couvrir la fuite de mes amis. Mais aussi couvrir la fuite des nains. Tout un programme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? » s'écria une voix derrière moi.

Je levai les mains en signe de paix, avant de me retourner brutalement. Saisissant mon fusil, je pointai ma baïonnette face à mon adversaire.

Face à moi, se trouvait l'elfe blond qui avait manqué de respect à Tharia. Son arc était tendu face à moi.

« C'est donc vous que j'ai aperçu dans la forêt ? »

« Plaît-il ? »

« J'ai cru que les illusions de la forêt se jouaient de moi. Mais vous êtes bien l'homme en bleu que j'ai vu. »

« Ce qui prouve que les elfes ont une bonne vue. »

« Que faites-vous ici ? Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé parmi ces nains ? »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant écartez vous de mon chemin. Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire du mal. »

Mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger. Avant qu'il ne puisse donner l'alerte, il fallait gagner du temps.

« Qui êtes vous ? Un suderon ? Un mercenaire ? »

« Je suis un soldat, et sachez que je ne suis pas seul »

L'elfe eut l'air inquiet. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je suis un soldat de l'armée impériale française. Et sachez que nous sommes des milliers à camper dans la forêt. Mes chefs attendent mon rapport pour vous attaquer. A moins que vous libériez Écu-de-chêne et ses compagnons, et là on se quitte bons amis. »

Ce pauvre elfe avait mordu à l'hameçon. Mais son regard se posa sur mon épée.

« Anguirel. Comment l'avez-vous eu ? »

« Elle est venue à moi, tout simplement. »

« Menteur ! »

« J'suis peut-être un menteur ? Mais vous, vous êtes un voleur. Alors vous me faire le plaisir de me rendre l'épée que vous portez. »

« Cette épée… »

« Appartint à Tharia Écu-de-chêne, et c'est la vérité. A moins que vous ne mettiez en doute la parole d'Elrond de Fondcombe. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, des voix s'élevèrent annonçant que les prisonniers s'étaient évadés. Il était temps de s'éclipser.

Sans aucune délicatesse je bousculai l'elfe, qui planta sa flèche dans un mur.

« A un de ces quatre » lui lançai-je.

Je dévalai les escaliers, en me rappelant les indications de Bilbon.

« ARRÊTEZ LE ! » cria une voix.

Mais je parvins sans encombre au dehors je vis sur la rivière en contrebas une douzaine de tonneaux. Apparemment Bilbon avait réussie. J'avisa alors l'écluse, mais encore une fois les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévues. En effet une grille empêcha les tonneaux de filer. Et pour tout arranger des orques sortirent des bois.

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai. Ils ne vont jamais nous laisser en paix. » dis-je

« BAÏONNETTE AU CANON A LA CHARGE. » Hurlai-je en dévalant la pente vers la rivière.

Je vis alors Kili qui sortit de son tonneau afin d'actionner le levier qui commandait la herse. Je continuais ma progression tout en canardant mes ennemis, mais je fus impuissant lorsque Kili fut touché par une flèche. Mais le tireur fut abattu, par nulle autre que l'elfe rousse.

Je profitai de la confusion pour me tourner vers Kili. Je lui retirai la flèche plantée puis je le remis dans son tonneau.

Puis j'abaissai le levier et je me jetai à l'eau.

Un seul mot d'ordre pour moi. Tenir le tonneau tenir ne pas le lâcher.

« Antoine tiens bon » me répéta Dwalin.

Nous étions ballottés par la force du courant, et en plus de tout ça les orques ne nous lâchaient pas, mais il semblerait que les elfes aient pris le parti de couvrir notre fuite. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient ballottés dans tous les sens et à moitié noyé, les nains continuaient de lutter contre les orques. Tuant tout ce qui s'approchait trop près des tonneaux.

« Tiens Dwalin, prends ça. » dis-je en lui tendant mon fusil.

Celui-ci embrocha un orque grâce à la baïonnette. Puis lança l'arme à Fili qui assomma un autre orque. De fil en aiguille mon fusil arriva dans les mains de Tharia. Celle-ci visa et abattit deux orques sur la rive, qui apparemment menaçait l'elfe blond.

Celui-ci nous regarda nous éloigner. J'agita alors mon képi dans sa direction en lui criant « Adiou » _Adieu en occitan._

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Le cours de la rivière était plus calme désormais.

« Vous voyez quelque chose ? » demanda Tharia aux autres.

« Je ne les vois plus » répondit Balin.

« On a semés les orques » s'écria joyeusement Bofur.

« Plus pour longtemps. On est plus dans le courant » lui rétorquai-je

« Tout le monde sur la rive. On débarque » ordonna Tharia.

Nous accostâmes sur la rive, trempés jusqu'aux os. Et en plus Kili était blessé à la jambe. Je vis alors que nous étions enfin sortis de la forêt, et que la rivière se jetai dans un immense lac.

« Il faut nous remettre en route » dit Bilbon.

« En route pour où ? » demanda Balin.

« Pour la montagne, nous ne sommes plus très loin » répondit le Hobbit.

« Mais il y'a ce lac entre nous et la montagne. » poursuivit le vieux nain. « Et nous n'avons rien pour le traverser. »

« Dans ce cas contournons-le » dis-je

« Les orques vont nous rattraper à coup sûr. » dit Dwalin « Et nous n'avons pas d'armes pour nous défendre. Je doute que ton fusil puisse les repousser. »

Je regardai alors mon arme qui n'avait pas apprécié le passage par la rivière. « Oublie-le, la poudre à pris l'eau. »

Me retournant je vis une silhouette qui nous menaçait avec un arc. Fili se baissa pour ramasser une pierre, mais l'archer décocha une flèche qui fit voler le caillou.

« Refaites ça et vous êtes mort » dit-il.

« La paix » dis-je en levant mes mains. « On ne vous veux aucun mal. »

Celui-ci baissa alors son arme. Il avait des cheveux noirs attachés à l'arrière de sa tete, et ses vêtements paraissaient usés.

« Qui-êtes vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

Balin lui répondit « Nous sommes un groupe de marchands et nous venons des montagnes bleues. Nous allons voir des parents qui vivent dans les Monts de fer. »

« Des marchands ? » répondit l'homme « J'ignorai que des Semi-Homme pouvaient se mêler à des nains » dit-il en regardant Bilbon.

Il prit les tonneaux qui se trouvaient sur la rive, et led chargea sur son propre bateau. Je décidai alors de lui donner un coup de main.

« Vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment à des marchands. » me dit-il

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« D'habitude les marchands préfèrent contourner la forêt noire. Ensuite je me demande où est votre marchandise ? »

Un peu curieux ce batelier. « Disons que la nécessité nous a obligés à prendre cette route. »

« Quant à notre marchandise, nous avons été attaqués par des Orques » poursuivit Tharia qui amena le dernier tonneau.

« Sinon votre bateau, il ne serait pas à louer ? » demanda-je

Le batelier se retourna avec un air surpris.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je vous aider ? »

Balin s'avança vers lui « Vos bottes ont l'air d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs, et votre manteau aussi. Je suppose que vous devez avoir des bouches affamées à nourrir. »

« En effet, un garçon et deux filles. »

« Et je suppose que votre femme doit être une beauté ? » poursuivit Balin.

« Oui. C'était une beauté. » répondit l'homme.

Aie ça c'était une gaffe. Balin s'empressa de s'excuser.

« Nous avons besoin de traverser le lac » dit Tharia. « Il nous faut aussi des vivres et des armes. »

Le batelier ne dit rien pendant un moment, avant de regarder les tonneaux qui portaient des éclats et des trous.

« Je sais d'où viennent ces tonneaux. J'ignore quelle affaire vous faisiez avec les elfes ? Mais visiblement ça c'est mal fini. »

« Mal fini ? C'est un bien grand mot » pensai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » demanda Dwalin.

« Vous devez savoir, que personne n'entre dans Lacville sans l'accord du maître. Toute sa fortune provient du commerce avec le royaume des elfes. Croyez-moi il vous jettera au cachot, plutôt que de se risqué à ce fâcher avec le roi Thranduil.

C'était mal parti, mais Balin essaya de rattraper l'affaire.

« Il doit y'avoir un moyen de rentrer dans Lacville sans être vu ? »

« Oui. Mais pour ça il vous faudrait un contrebandier. Et un bon. »

« Pour lequel, nous payerons le double. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous primes place sur le bateau qui s'éloigna du ponton.

« Nous devrions arriver à Lacville demain vers midi. » dit le batelier.

« Une traversée tranquille je suppose. Au fait à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » lui demandai-je

« Bard » me répondit-il en me serrant la main. Nous échangeâmes ensuite quelques mots. Il m'expliqua que contrairement aux nains je pourrai entrer plus facilement dans la ville.

Après ça je me dirigeai vers l'avant du bateau où se trouvai Tharia.

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement vers moi.

« Ne refais plus jamais un coup pareil. » S'écria-t-elle.

« Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir »

La princesse ne dit rien pendant un instant, mais je vis que ses mains serraient fortement la balustrade du bateau.

« J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur. Quand les elfes nous ont amené, et que tu avais disparu, j'ai craint le pire. »

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que Tharia se fasse du souci pour moi.

« L'important c'est qu'on soit tous sain et sauve » ajouta-t-elle

Le bateau continua de flotter en direction de Lacville, et surtout vers Erebor.

_**L'arrivée à Lacville c'est dans le chapitre suivant**_

_**Merci de votre fidélité**_

_**Tchao à plus**_


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Et voici maintenant le chapitre le plus long de cette histoire. De quoi bien commencé l'été**_

_**Chapitre 12 Lacville**_

_**Où on voit que les choses peuvent évoluer plus vite qu'on ne le croit**_

Le bateau traversait les nappes de brouillard tel un fantôme sur les flots. Un froid mordant était tombé sur nous. Malgré le manque de visibilité Bard diriegait parfaitement son embarcation, notamment en évitant de justesse un obstacle.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Balin

« Les ruines de l'ancienne cité d'Esgaroth. » répondit le batelier.

« Vous voulez nous tuer ? » s'écria Fili

« Je suis né et j'ai grandi sur ces eaux, maître nain. Si je voulais vous tuer, je ne le ferais pas ici » répondit Bard.

Visiblement, les nains n'avaient pas confiance en l'homme.

« Il m'énerve ce batelier, je déteste son arrogance » maugréa Dwalin.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de l'aimer. Seulement de le payer » dit Balin qui demanda aux autres nains de lui donner tout l'argent qu'ils pouvaient encore avoir.

« Qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas nous trahir ? » demanda Dwalin à Tharia.

« Rien. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement » répondit la princesse.

Je fouillai mes poches n'y trouvant que 2 pièces de cinquante centimes, que je tendis à Balin.

« C'est gentil de ta part mon gars. Mais il nous manque quand même huit pièces. »

« Glôin. Allez donne ce que tu as. » dit Tharia.

« Et pourquoi moi ? Je suis sur la paille à cause de cette aventure. » répondit le nain roux qui se lamentait sur l'argent qu'il avait investie.

Je me tournai vers l'horizon qui semblait se dégager sous l'effet du soleil. Je vis alors apparaître une énorme masse à environ une vingtaine de kilomètres au nord.

« Tharia regarde »

Elle était là devant nous : Erebor.

La vue de cette montagne, toute proche nous laissa sans voix. Même Glôin qui donna toute sa bourse à Balin.

« On touche au but Tharia »

Bard s'approcha alors de nous, réclamant le paiement maintenant.

« Nous vous payerons, lorsque nous aurons nos vivres et nos armes. » répliqua Tharia.

« Si vous tenez à votre liberté faites ce que je dis. Vous ne passerez pas la douane comme ça »

« Que proposez-vous ? » demanda Bilbon.

Il me désigna du doigt en me disant que je pourrai entrer sans problème. « Et peut-être vous aussi » dit-il en désignant Tharia. « Vous êtes assez grande pour une naine, vous passerez inaperçu. »

Tous les autres membres de la compagnie se cachèrent dans les tonneaux.

« Mais, vous êtes sûr que les douaniers ne vont pas regarder à l'intérieur ? » demandai-je.

« Je vais les remplir » répondit-il.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Au fond de moi j'étais content de ne pas être dans les tonneaux. Parce que franchement se retrouver enfoui sous des dizaines de poissons.

« On arrive, j'espère que votre plan marchera. » me dit Bard.

Nous arrivions en vue de Lacville et nous fumes arrêter par un douanier. Apparemment c'était un ami de Bard.

« Alors Bard. Rien à déclarer ? »

« Rien du tout Percy. Simplement que je suis pressé de rentrer chez moi. »

« Ah tiens tu as des voyageurs ? »

Bard n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Puisqu'un nouveau venu fit son apparition. Un petit homme aux cheveux noirs et à la mine sombre.

« Des voyageurs ? Tu connais pourtant la loi Bard. Les étrangers ne peuvent entrer sans l'accord du maître. »

« Pourrais-je savoir, qui êtes-vous ? » demandai-je

« Je ne permets pas à un étranger de faire preuve d'insolence. »

« Très bien » dit Tharia « Je suis Marie-Eugénie Bonaparte. Princesse de la cité de Capestang. Et voici mon guide le capitaine Antoine » dit-il elle en me désignant.

« Capestang ?! Mais où est-ce ? » demanda l'homme.

« Enfin Alfrid tu ne connais pas le monde ? » dit Bard. « Capestang est situé loin à l'ouest au bord de la grande mer. C'est une prospère cité marchande. »

« Nous sommes en route pour les monts de Fer. Et nous avons fait un détour par votre cité, car notre roi envisage d'établir une alliance commerciale. Mais si nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues et bien tant pis nous irons faire affaire avec d'autres cités. »

Le nommé Alfrid fit volte-face « Ah non, ça ira. Vous pouvait enter dans Lacville. »

« Je tiens à préciser une chose. » terminai-je « Nous sommes là incognito. Alors soyez aimable de ne rien dire à personne. » pour appuyer mon propos je fis en sorte que l'épée à ma ceinture sois visible.

« Levez la herse » ordonna-t-il.

Je me demandais encore comment Lacville pouvait tenir debout. C'était un enchevêtrement de maisons en bois entouré de passerelle et de ponts. Lacville portait bien son nom. Elle était bâtie sur les eaux du lac, et le meilleur moyen de se déplacer était la barque.

Bard accosta son bateau le long d'un quai. Deux hommes semblaient l'attendre

« Ah te voilà Bard. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu ramènerais du poisson ? » demanda le plus costaud.

« J'avais une bonne raison Barniel. »

Bard renversa les tonneaux permettant aux nains d'en sortir.

« Ah ben voilà autre chose » dit l'autre homme. « Depuis quand tu as des amis chez les nains. »

Bard sortit alors quelques pièces et les tendit.

« Voila ma réponse, Viltar. Vous ne les avez jamais vus. Je vous fais cadeau du poison. »

« Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? » demanda Barniel.

« Vous êtes comme moi, vous avez touts les deux une famille à nourrir. »

Bard nous guida à travers Lacville, peu avant d'arriver chez lui un jeune garçon arriva vers nous.

« Papa, les hommes du maître surveille notre maison. »

« Bon écoute Bain, fais-les passer par en dessous. Vous deux suivez-moi » dit Bard en me désignant Tharia et moi. »

Nous arrivâmes enfin au seuil de sa demeure et nous fumes accueils par ces enfants. Outre le garçon Bain, il y'avait aussi ses deux filles. Sigrid l'ainé et Tilda la plus jeune.

Bain fit ensuite monter les nains et franchement vue leur mine je ne préférais pas savoir par où ils étaient passés.

« Voulez vous une tasse de thé ? » me demanda Sigrid.

« Ce n'est pas de refus. »

Après avoir engloutit deux tasses de thé, Bain me demanda si je venais du même pays que les nains.

« Non, en réalité je viens, de Capestang. »

« Vous pouvez nous dire la vérité » dit Bard.

« C'est la vérité. Mon village s'appelle Capestang. »

« Et où cela se situe ? » demanda Sigrid.

« Tous près de la Comté » dit alors Bilbon. Je remerciai mentalement le Hobbit pour son aide. Je vis que Tharia avait le nez collé à la fenêtre. Elle regardait avec insistance le beffroi de la ville.

« Une arc-lance de nain » murmuras-t-elle

« On croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. » dit Bilbon

« C'est le cas. » répondit Balin en s'approchant de nous. « La dernière fois que nous avons vu une arme comme celle-ci, une ville était en flamme. » Il soupira. « C'était le jour où Smaug a détruit Dâle. Girion, le seigneur de la ville, rassembla ses archers pour tirer sur la bête. Mais la peau d'un dragon est plus résistante que n'importe quelle armure. Seule une flèche noire tirée par une arc-lance pouvait transpercer ses écailles. Malheureusement très peu de ces flèches furent fabriquées. Alors Girion fit une dernière tentative »

« Beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes aujourd'hui. Si seulement les hommes avaient atteint leur cible. » dit Tharia.

« Vous parlez comme si vous y étiez. » lança Bard.

« Tous les nains connaissent cette histoire. » répondit la princesse.

« Vous savez donc que Girion a touché le dragon. » coupa Bain, en arrivant à côté de son père. « Il a délogé une écaille sous son aile gauche. Un dernier tir et il aurait tué la bête.

« Ça c'est un conte pour enfants ! » ria Dwalin

« Vous avez notre argent, où sont les armes ? » dit Tharia à Bard

Le batelier se dirigea vers l'étage inférieur de sa maison. Tharia réunit alors tous les membres de la compagnie autour de la table.

« Demain commence le dernier jour de l'automne ! » dit-elle. Je fus surpris que le temps avait passé si vite.

« Le jour de Durin tombe après-demain. » ajouta Balin, inquiet. « Nous devons atteindre la montagne avant. »

« Et si on n'y arrive pas ? Si on ne réussit pas à trouver la porte secrète à temps ? » murmura Kili.

« Nous y'arriverons ! » s'écria Dwalin. « Nous allons la trouver, j'en suis persuadé. »

Bard revint avec un gros sac sous son bras. Il l'ouvrit sur la table, révélant des armes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » grogna Tharia en montrant une sorte de fourche.

« Une fourche-croche. Faite avec un vieux harpon » lui répondit Bard.

« Et ça ? » demanda Kili qui examiné un gros marteau.

« Un brisoir. C'était une tête de marteau de forgeron. C'est un peu lourd, mais si vous deviez vous défendre, cela sera toujours mieux que rien.»

« Nous avons payé pour des armes ! » gronda un Glôin en colère. « Des armes forgées, des épées, des haches ! »

« Vous ne trouverez pas mieux si ce n'est dans l'armurerie de la ville. Toutes les armes forgées y sont gardées sous clé. »

« Tharia » dit discrètement Balin. « Prenons ce qu'il nous propose et partons. Je me suis débrouillée avec moins que ça, tout comme toi. » Tharia ce tourna alors vers moi, comme si elle voulait savoir ma pensée. « Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais ça peut servir. Et il reste quand même mon épée et celle de Bilbon. »

« Bien, allons-nous-en ! » s'exclama Balin.

« Vous n'allez nulle part ! » lança Bard.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » s'énerva Dwalin.

« Des espions surveillent ma maison et probablement tous les quais et les docks de la ville ! » expliqua Bard. « Vous devez attendre la nuit. » Il sortit.

Je me dirigeai vers le balcon pour admirer le panorama. Erebor se dressait là toute proche, et pour le moment inaccessible. Il ne nous restait que deux jours.

Je fus ensuite rejoint par Tharia qui était inquiète aussi bien à cause du temps qui nous manquait, mais aussi à cause de la blessure de Kili.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Dis-moi Antoine. »

« Si nous arrivons à reprendre la montagne, et que tu deviens reine, qui sera le roi ? »

Tharia parut abasourdit par ma question. Mais accepta de me répondre.

« Dans l'immédiat il n'y aura pas de roi à Erebor. Celui que j'épouserais ne portera que le titre de prince. Et uniquement si je me marie. »

« Si ? »

« A cause de mon caractère indépendant, peu de nains ont considéré que je ferai une bonne épouse, et ce malgré mon sang royal. Mais si on réussit, tu peux croire que les prétendants vont se bousculer. »

Je trouvai cela aberrant. Tharia était une femme forte, une princesse guerrière, qui se montrait loyale avec les siens. En plus elle était d'une grande beauté…

Quoi ! Je venais de penser quoi ?

Bon d'accord c'est vrai que depuis notre rencontre, j'étais passés par de nombreux sentiments. De la méfiance, du mépris, de l'admiration, de la sympathie. La peur de la perdre, de l'amitié, et maintenant, je n'étais plus sûr.

Je fus alors tirée de mes pensées, par une main sur mon épaule. Celle de Tharia.

« Antoine, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui tu disais ? »

« J'ai dit, que nous n'attendrons pas la nuit. On va laisser un peu de temps à Kili pour que sa blessure cicatrice, et ensuite on ira « se ravitailler » à l'armurerie. Et on file vers la montagne. »

« C'est un bon plan. »

Au bout d'une heure à peu près, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, Tharia donna l'ordre du départ. Bain tenta de nous en empêcher, conformément aux ordres de son père. Mais seul face à quinze, il n'avait aucune chance. Je lui demandai quand même de transmettre à son père, nos remerciements pour son hospitalité.

Ensuite nous primes le chemin de l'armurerie, et ce le plus discrètement possible. Une fois sur place nous trouvâmes une fenêtre qui nous permîmes d'enter dans le bâtiment. Dans celui-ci se trouvait des centaines d'armes. Des épées des arcs et des haches. Ayant déjà deux armes sur moi, et doutant de mes capacités avec un arc, je décidai de « m'offrir » deux poignards que je cachai dans mes poches intérieures. Malheureusement sûrement à cause de sa blessure Kili chuta lourdement dans les escaliers, et ce en faisant un raffut de tous les diables, attirant l'attention des gardes.

Ces derniers nous ont traînés jusqu'à la maison du maître, attirant l'attention d'une partie de la population de la ville.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda le maître, à ces cotés se trouvait un homme que je reconnus comme étant Alfrid.

« Ils volaient des armes, messire ! »

« Qui sont-ils ? Des voleurs ? Des mercenaires ? »

« Taisez-vous donc ! » s'écria Dwalin en colère. « Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez ! Ce n'est pas une vulgaire voleuse. Il s'agit de Tharia. Fille de Thrain, petite fille de Thror. »

Très vite des murmures parcourent la foule, tandis que Tharia s'avança et s'adressa aux habitants.

« Nous sommes les nains d'Erebor. Nous sommes là pour reprendre notre terre. Je me souviens d'Esgaroth à sa grande époque. Des flottes de bateaux arrivaient au port chargé de pierres précieuses, de soie, et d'épices. Ce n'était pas une ville en décrépitude. C'était le centre de tout le commerce du Nord. Je veux voir cette époque revenir. Je veux rallumer les grandes forges de mon peuple. Voir les richesses couler de nouveau à flots des grandes salles d'Erebor. Et rendre à Dale et Esgaroth, leur gloire et leur superbe d'autrefois. » Toute la population cria de joie après le discours de Tharia. Mais une voix s'éleva.

« La mort ! C'est tout ce que vous allez nous apporter. » cria Bard en s'approchant de nous. « Si vous réveillez cette bête, elle nous détruira tous ! »

« Vous pouvez écouter ce dénigreur mais je vous promets une chose. » répondit Tharia. « Si nous réussissons, chacun aura sa part des richesses de la montagne » Les habitants de Lacville explosèrent de joies. Peut-être que grâce aux nains, l'avenir serait meilleur.

« Vous tous, écoutez-moi ! » s'écria de nouveau Bard. « Avez-vous oublié ce qu'il s'est passé à Dâle ? Avez-vous oublié ceux qui ont péri dans la tempête de feu ? » Cette évocation du passé, en fit réfléchir plus d'uns. « Et à cause de quoi ? De l'ambition aveugle d'un roi de la montagne. Tellement cupide qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que son tas d'or ! » Tharia lui jeta un regard noir et s'apprêta à lui répliquer. Mais je la devançai.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer que Tharia reproduira les mêmes erreurs que son grand père ? Je connais Tharia, et je peux vous assurer que jamais la cupidité ou l'égoïsme ne viendront entacher ses actions. » Je venais de finir de parler lorsque je me rendis compte que Tharia avait mis sa main dans la mienne.

« Allons ce jeune homme à raison » s'écria le maître de la ville à l'attention de Bard. « Évitons les jugements hâtifs » Il se pencha en avant. « Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Girion, seigneur de Dâle, votre propre ancêtre qui n'a pas réussi à tuer la bête. »

Le ton condescendant du maître ne me plaisait pas du tout, et je lui fis savoir.

« Dites-moi si Bard est le descendant du seigneur de Dâle, comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas maître de la ville ? »

Le maître se mis à balbutier des paroles incompréhensibles. Tharia reprit la parole.

« Je m'adresse au maître des hommes du lac. Voulez-vous voir la prophétie s'accomplir ? Voulez-vous partager les immenses richesses de notre peuple ? Que dites-vous ? »

« Je vous dis solennellement... Bienvenue ! » finit-il par s'exclamer en écartant les bras. »

Tous les habitants éclatèrent de joie. Tandis que Bard s'éloigna.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Nous nous retrouvâmes à l'auberge, où beaucoup d'habitants était présent pour célébrer notre venue. Mais moi je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'aller me reposer.

Je me dirigeai vers l'aubergiste, c'était un des hommes qui avait discuté avec Bard à notre arrivée. Il s'appelait Barniel je crois.

« Pourrais-je accéder à ma chambre ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Mais vous n'allez pas vous coucher avec la faim au ventre ? »

Il passa derrière sous son comptoir. Et en revient avec une miche de pain, un saucisson, et une bouteille de vin. Je le remerciai pour son cadeau, et je montai l'escalier vers ma chambre.

Enfin un lit et un feu dans l'âtre, je m'installai vers mon lit et commença à manger.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était Tharia.

« Bonsoir, je peux entrer ? »

« Oui entre. Je pensais que tu étais avec les autres. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. En fait je voulais te remercier. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Pour avoir pris ma défense devant le maître. C'est très gentil de ta part. »

Elle vint prendre place à côté de moi.

« On n'est pas obligé de reproduire les erreurs de nos aînés. » Dis-je. Si nous réussissons, alors les gens de cette ville, gagneront autant que nous. »

Tharia se rapprocha de moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire à ce moment-là. Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

Je posai mes lèvres sur celle de Tharia, et à ma grande surprise elle ne me repoussa pas.

Après ça elle mit ses mains dans les miennes, me regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis elle me dit

« Je ne sais pas comment tout ça va finir. Mais promets-moi de tout faire pour rester en vie. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

« Je te le promets, mais jure-moi que tu ne tomberas pas dans les mêmes travers que ton grand père. »

« Je te le jure » dit elle avant de m'embrasser à son tour."

_**Et voila c'est arrivé**_

_**Et c'est sur c'est note d'amour que le chapitre s'achève **_

_**Rendez la vous la prochaine fois pour le nouveau chapitre **_

_**Tchao**** à plus**_


	14. Chapitre 13

**_Ça_**_** y'est c'est la reprise j'espère que vous avez bien profiter **_

_**Chapitre 13 En tête à tête avec la bête**_

_**Où on voit que les dragons ne sont pas du tout des créatures sociables**_

Au matin je fus réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui brillait. Mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je constatai que la nuit passée n'était pas un rêve. Tharia était endormie contre moi, et sa belle chevelure noire tombait en cascade sur sa peau blanche. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de la réveiller tellement elle avait l'air bien. Mais finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux, et me gratifia de son plus beau sourire.

« Bonjour ma princesse. »

« Tu comptes me regarder toute la journée ? »

« Je suis sûr que dans toutes les salles d'Erebor, il n'y a pas de plus beaux joyaux que toi » lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

« Vil flatteur, mais on à une longue route jusqu'à la montagne, et en plus il faut qu'on réveille les autres. »

En clair une grosse journée nous attendait.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Après nous être habillé, nous descendîmes dans la grande salle rejoindre les autres. Aucun nain n'émit le moindre commentaire. En même temps, ils n'allaient pas se risquer à faire des commentaires sur la vie privée de leur future reine.

Dans sa « grande mansuétude » le maître de la ville, nous avait offert des vêtements chauds, des armes, des vivres, ainsi qu'une barque pour traverser le lac. Je remarquai alors que quelque chose clochait.

« Où est Bofur ? »

« Je crois qu'il a oublié de se réveiller. En même temps, quand on voit ce qu'il s'est mis dans le cornet. » dit Glôin.

« Nous ne pouvons pas l'attendre. » Dit Tharia.

Je remarquai également que Kili semblait mal en point, sûrement que sa blessure ne guérissait pas.

Pas toi » Dit Tharia à son neveu. « Nous devons y être au plus vite, tu nous ralentirais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je viens avec vous. » essaya de répondre Kili. « Reste ici et repose toi. Tu nous rejoindras quand tu seras guérie. »

« Je veux être là quand les portes s'ouvriront. Je veux voir les salles de nos pères. » Mais Tharia ne céda pas à son neveu. Oïn se leva alors et dit « Je reste avec lui, mon devoir est d'être auprès du malade. »

Avant que Tharia ne puisse réagir, Fili se tourna vers elle. « Tante Tharia, les récits de la montagne ont bercé notre enfance. Des récits que tu nous as racontés. Tu ne peux pas le priver de ça. S'il le faut, je le porterai. »

« Un jour si Aulë le veut, tu seras roi. » répondit Tharia. « Tu comprendras, je ne peux mettre en péril cette quête pour un nain, même s'il s'agit de mon parent. »

Fili descendit alors de la barque. « Ne fais pas l'idiot Fili ! Ta place est dans cette compagnie. » dit Tharia.

« Ma place est auprès de mon frère. »

Après un bref discours du maître, nous quittâmes Lacville et primes la direction du nord vers Erebor. La traversée fut assez silencieuse, je notai quand même une certaine anxiété de la part de Tharia, mais aussi de Dwalin et de Balin.

Une fois débarqués sur la rive nord du lac, nous commençâmes à grimper les pentes. Le paysage était désert, pas un arbre pas un chant d'oiseau. Rien !

La terre était grise comme si nous marchions sur de la cendre.

Vers midi, nous arrivâmes au pied d'Erebor, et devant nous se trouvait des ruines.

« Quel est cet endroit ? » demanda Ori

« Autrefois, ce dressait ici, la ville de Dâle. » dit Balin « Il n'en reste que ces ruines. La désolation de Smaug. »

« Tout semble mort ici » dis-je

« Avant cette partie de la montagne était recouverte de forêts, et de vignes. Avant que le dragon n'arrive » poursuivit le vieux nain.

« Tant que Smaug sera vivant, rien ne repoussera. C'est la malédiction du feu du Dragon. » Précisa Tharia « Il est au moins midi, nous devons absolument trouver cette porte avant la nuit » dit-elle en se remettant en marche.

« Attendez » s'écria Bilbon. « Nous sommes face aux ruines de Dâle, sur le promontoire sud ? »

« En effet » dit Dwalin « Et pourquoi ? »

« Gandalf nous a dit de l'attendre ici. » répondit le Hobbit « Il nous a dit de ne pas entrer dans la montagne sans lui. »

« Est-ce que vous le voyez ? » questionna Tharia « Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre le magicien.

Nous reprîmes notre marche en direction du versant ouest. Une fois arrivé le soleil commençait à décliner, il fallait trouver la porte. Devant nous, se dressait une immense statue représentant un guerrier nain.

« Regardez là-haut ! » s'écria Bilbon, qui désigna un escalier sur la statue.

« Bien vu Bilbon » s'écria Tharia.

Une fois que l'escalier en question fut gravé. Nous arrivâmes devant un grand mur de pierre.

« La porte doit se trouver ici. » dit Balin.

Je m'approchai alors de la pierre que je frappai de quelques coups, et effectivement elle sonna creux. Tharia sortit alors la clé de sa poche.

« Que tous ceux qui ont douté de nous se repentent ! » cria-t-elle avec un sourire de joie. Enfin, nous touchions au but.

« Trouvons la serrure » s'écria Dwalin, alors que le soleil déclinait à vue d'œil. Malheureusement, malgré touts nos efforts, impossible de trouver la serrure. Lorsque le soleil disparut, nous comprîmes que c'était fini. La déception me serra les tripes, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle de Tharia. Échouer si près du but. Elle lâcha la clé et la carte. « C'est fini, nous avons perdu la lumière. » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Je ramassai alors la carte, au moins pour la garder comme souvenir. Puis je relus le texte « la dernière lumière du jour de Durin brillera sur la serrure. » Franchement, j'avais du mal à comprendre, mais je m'aperçus alors que l'écriture se faisait plus brillante, et ça, c'était grâce à la lueur de la lune.

« La Lune ? Mais c'est ça la dernière lueur du jour de Durin. » Je me retournai alors vers Bilbon. « Attrapez la clé vite. » puis je me penchai vers la falaise « THARIA REVIENS ON A RETROUVE LA LUMIERE !»

Je me tournai vers Bilbon qui cherchait la clé. Il finit par la balayer d'un revers de la main, puis terrifié essaya de la rattraper. Mais elle fut rattrapée in-extremis par Tharia. Elle me regarda avec jolie sourire en coin.

« On peut dire que tu tombes à pic »

Elle s'avança vers la serrure, tourna la clé et appuya fortement sur le mur, révélant une porte. Un grand silence se fit dans la compagnie.

« Erebor. » murmura la princesse en regardant l'intérieur de la montagne. Sa montagne. Tous les nains semblaient heureux et émus de retrouver leur demeure. Balin en avait presque les larmes aux yeux

« Je reconnais ces murs. » dit Tharia. « Ces couloirs. Cette roche... Tu te souviens Balin ? Des grandes salles où l'or étincelait ! »

« Je me souviens » répondit le vieux nain.

Au-dessus de nous se trouvait une gravure représentant une grosse pierre brillante. En dessous se trouvait une inscription en langage nain Glôin me la traduisit »

« Ici se trouve le septième royaume du peuple de Durin. Puisse le cœur de la montagne, unir tous les nains, dans la défense de ces lieux. »

« Quelle est cette pierre ? » demanda Bilbon.

« L'Arkenstone. » lui répondit Balin.

« L'Arkenstone ? » continua Bilbon. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ça, Maître Cambrioleur, c'est ce pourquoi vous êtes là. » lui dit Tharia, en se tournant vers lui.

Ce fut Balin qui accompagna le Hobbit dans les galeries. Quant à nous il ne nous restaient qu'à attendre.

Tharia était silencieuse, attendant le retour de Bilbon. Au bout d'un moment, je m'approchai de Balin et de Dwalin.

« Espérons que tout se passe bien pour Bilbon. » disais-je

« On l'espère tout » répondit le vieux nain.

« Dis-moi j'espère que tous se passe bien avec Tharia ? » me demanda Dwalin.

« Oui, il n'y a aucun problème » répondis-je. A tous les coups il voulait parler du fait que j'avais passé la nuit avec Tharia.

Dwalin était sur le point de m'interroger de nouveau, lorsqu'un grondement fit vibrer toute la montagne, comme si la foudre venait de tomber sur son sommet.

« C'était quoi ça ?! Un tremblement de terre ? » demanda Nori.

« Ça mon gars, c'était un dragon » répondit Balin.

Bon dieu, le dragon s'était réveillé, et Bilbon était dans son antre.

« Que vas-t'on faire pour Bilbon ? »

« Laissons-lui encore du temps » répondit Tharia.

« Du temps pour quoi ? Pour se faire tuer » répondit Balin, avec colère.

« Tu as peur ? » demanda la princesse

« Oui. » avoua le vieux nain. « J'ai peur pour toi. Ce trésor est source de malheur. Il a conduit ton grand-père à la folie. »

« Je ne suis pas mon grand-père ! » Répondit Tharia. « Je ne sombrerais pas comme lui. »

« Tu es sûre ? La Tharia que je connais n'hésiterait pas à entrer pour... »

« Je ne compromettrais pas cette quête pour la vie d'un cambrioleur. » répondit brutalement Tharia.

« Bilbon ! Il s'appelle Bilbon ! » répondis-je

« Et si tu ne compte rien faire, moi je vais le sortir de là. » dit alors Dwalin.

Je le suivis dans les tunnels, avec tout le reste de la compagnie.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Après avoir parcouru des dédales de tunnels, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec Bilbon.

« Vous êtes vivant ! » lança Tharia. « Où est l'Arkenstone ? »

« Smaug arrive. Il faut nous mettre à l'abri. » cria le Hobbit complètement apeuré.

« L'Arkenstone, où est-elle ? » demanda Tharia d'une voix forte. Le pauvre hobbit n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Car il était là devant nous, exactement comme Tharia me l'avait décrit.

Aussi immense qu'une montagne, recouvert d'écailles rouge. Des ailes aussi larges que le lit d'un fleuve. Et un souffle capable de nous réduire en cendres. Smaug était là devant nous.

« Vous brûlerez tous » cria t'il avant de cracher une tempête de flammes.

Nous réussîmes à esquiver le souffle, en nous jetant dans un couloir qui débouchait sur une petite salle.

« Vite, ne restons pas là » cria Tharia.

Après avoir couru pendant plusieurs minutes à travers des couloirs et des escaliers, nous débouchâmes sur une caverne, traversée par plusieurs ponts souterrains.

« On a réussi à le semer » chuchota Dori.

« Non » répondit Dwalin « Il est bien trop malin. »

« Où va-t-on maintenant ? » demanda Bilbon.

« A la salle des gardes ouest. » répondit Tharia en se tournant vers le Hobbit. « Il y a peut-être une issue. »

« C'est trop haut. Nous n'avons aucune chance par-là. » dit Balin.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut essayer. »

Tharia nous donna le signal, et nous nous mîmes en marche sur la passerelle le plus silencieusement possible. J'avais sorti mon épée au cas où. Soudain le silence fut brisé par le bruit d'une pièce tombant au sol. Le bruit nous figea tous, les nains se tournèrent tous vers Bilbon qui était terrifié. Nous levâmes les yeux, et j'étouffai un cri d'effroi, en voyant que la pièce s'était détaché des écailles de Smaug. Le monstre était juste au-dessus de nos têtes. Tharia nous fit alors signe de presser le pas.

Nous arrivâmes finalement dans une salle, remplie de cadavres de nains. Et dont la sortie était bloquée par des rochers.

« Les derniers des nôtres » murmura Balin.

Je fermai les yeux en songeant à l'agonie des ces nains. Il devait y'avoir des familles, qui avaient tenté d'échapper au souffle du dragon. Mais sans succès.

« Alors c'est fini ? Il n'y 'a aucune issue ? » demanda Dwalin.

Balin lui répondit

« Nous pourrions tenter d'atteindre les mines. Le Dragon ne peut y'entrer. Mais je ne pense pas que nous pourrions y'tenir longtemps, sans eau et sans vivres. »

Tharia le coupa « Non. Je ne mourrais pas comme ça. Recroquevillée et luttant pour respirer. Allons vers les forges.

« Il nous verra. C'est sûr comme la mort. » répondit sombrement Dwalin.

« Pas si on se sépare. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tharia. Nous n'y arriverons pas. »

« Certains y arriveront peut-être. » reprit la fille de Thrain. « Attirez-le dans les forges. Nous tuerons le dragon, et si cela doit finir dans les flammes, alors nous brûlerons tous ensemble. »

Nous nous séparâmes en groupes de trois. Mais avant de rejoindre Dwalin et Nori, Tharia me dit.

« N'oublies pas ta promesse. » Bien sûr ne pas oubliez de rester en vie.

Avec mes deux compagnons nous élançâmes sur la passerelle. Nous vîmes que Smaug, voulut suivre Bombur, Dori et Ori.

« EH PAR ICI » cria Dwalin

« VIENS LA HORRIBLE CRÉATURE » criai-je

Immédiatement après, se fut Glôin et Bifur qui passèrent sous le nez du dragon.

Après une course, nous débouchâmes, sur les immenses forges d'Erebor. Où nous fumes rapidement réuni.

Dwalin s'avança vers Tharia.

« Le plan ne marchera pas. Les fours sont plus que froid. »

« Il a raison » ajouta Balin. « Nous n'avons pas de feu assez fort pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser. »

« Détrompez-vous » répondit Tharia. Elle se précipita vers la grille fermant l'accès aux forges à Smaug. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on t'échappe si facilement. Tu es devenu lent, et gras, sur tes vieux jours. » Puis elle semblai attendre de croiser le regard de la bête, avant de conclure « Limace ! » Nous eûmes à peine le temps de nous mettre à l'abri. Comme prévu, le feu du dragon ralluma les fours qui s'embrasèrent rapidement.

« Bombur, Actionne la soufflerie ! » Le gros nain se mit à courir vers un four où il sauta pour s'accrocher à une chaîne et tomber sur un souffleur géant.

« Bilbon ! » continua Tharia. « Là-haut. À mon signal, baissez le levier. » lui dit-elle en montrant un levier accroché au sommet d'un escalier. Le hobbit se mit à courir vers l'escalier.

Le dragon commença à défoncer la grille.

« Balin ! Tu sais toujours faire une flamme éclair ? »

« Oui, je te fais ça en moins de deux ! » Et il partit avec Dori et Ori.

« Antoine, va avec eux, vite. » me cria Tharia.

Nous arrivâmes dans une pièce poussiéreuse, remplie de bocaux de poudre.

Balin et les autres mélangèrent ces « ingrédients, avant de les placer dans des boules d'acier.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ? » demandai-je à Balin

« Des flammes éclairs. En les lançant sur une cible cela provoque une explosion. A ton avis crois-tu que nous ayons creuser cette montagne à coup de pioche ? »

Je les aidai dans la préparation lorsque je vis dans un coin, plusieurs grands sacs de poudre noire. De quoi faire des centaines de cartouches.

« Maintenant ! » cria Tharia à Bilbon qui abaissa le levier.

De grosses cascades d'eaux sortirent de la bouche des statues nain et s'abattirent sur Smaug qui hurla de colère, mais cela eut le mérite d'éteindre son feu. D'autre part, les fontaines d'eaux actionnèrent aussi via un mécanisme de roues et d'engrenages, des chariots pleins de roches, dont deux où se trouvaient Bifur et Glôin.

Etant suffisamment armés, nous lançâmes nos bombes sur Smaug. Mais cela ne l'affecta pas tant que ça. Je crois finalement que le vrai but de Tharia. C'était de lui faire gagner du temps.

Glôin qui était toujours dans son chariot accroché dans les airs, trancha le câble qui retenait les chariots pleins de pierres, les faisant tomber sur la tête du dragon. Tharia tira alors une chaîne qui ouvrit une série de trappes qui fit couler un liquide qui s'avérerait être de l'or en fusion.

« Attirez-le dans la galerie des rois ! » ordonna Tharia.

Le dragon sembla se lancer à la poursuite de Bilbon n'hésitant pas à défoncer un mur, qui s'ouvrit sur une longue pièce avec des colonnes. Le temps que je rejoigne Bilbon, le dragon venait de laisser entendre qu'il avait l'intention de s'en prendre à Lacville et à ses habitants

Mais il fut interrompu, par la voix de Tharia qui résonna dans toute la salle.

« Ici Lézard ignare ! Je vais reprendre ce que tu as volé ! » lui dit la princesse qui était dressé au sommet d'une statue de pierre. Le dragon se rapprocha d'elle

« Tu ne me prendras rien du tout. J'ai anéanti tes guerriers de jadis. J'ai insufflé la terreur dans le cœur des hommes. Je suis le roi sous la montagne. »

« Ce n'est pas ton royaume ! » rétorqua Tharia « C'est le royaume des nains C'est l'or des nains. Et nous allons avoir notre vengeance »

Soudainement la pierre de la statue s'effondra laissant apparaître, une statue en or représentant un guerrier nain. Smaug se figea devant la beauté de la chose.

Mais c'est là que résidait le piège de Tharia. La statue se mit à fondre et le raz de marée d'or liquide fut tel, que le dragon fut noyé dans cette masse.

Du moins c'est ce que j'avais cru. Car après quelques secondes, Smaug réapparut. Couvert d'or et s'envola vers la grande porte.

Que les habitants de Lacville nous pardonne.

**_J'espère_**_** que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à lire ce chapitre, et le prochain qui arrivera trés vite**_

_**Tchao à plus**_


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Salut à tous, et on va pas se cacher la vérité c'est la derniére ligne droite pour nos héros.**_

_**Chapitre 14 L'ombre sur la montagne**_

_**Où on voit que les choses ne vont pas en s'arrangeant **_

Tout ça, c'était notre faute.

Là-bas loin au sud dans la nuit, Lacville était en feu. Smaug semait la mort sur cette ville. Tout ça, à cause de nous.

A côté de moi, il y'avait Bilbon et les autres nains. Sauf Tharia, elle avait le regard fixé vers les portes de la montagne que Smaug avait défoncée.

« Tharia, à quoi penses-tu ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle semblait ailleurs comme hypnotisée. J'allais insister lorsqu'un énorme bruit semblable au tonnerre arriva vers nous.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demandais-je en me dirigeant vers les autres.

« Il est tombé » s'écria Bilbon. « Smaug est tombé ! »

« Par ma barbe ! Il a raison » dit Glôin « Regardez, les corbeaux s'en reviennent vers la montagne. »

Effectivement une nuée de corbeaux se dirigeait vers Erebor.

« La nouvelle va se rependre, et bientôt tous le monde en terre du milieu saura, que le dragon est mort. » dit Balin.

On avait réussi les nains avaient récupéré leur royaume. Mais bizarrement Tharia semblait encore sombre.

« Ce n'est pas encore fini » me dit elle avant que nous franchissions les anciennes portes. « Nous devons maintenant protéger ce que nous avons. »

Elle nous mena vers la grande salle, et là je vis en détail ce que les nains appelaient un trésor. Une pièce à perte de vue remplit de pièces d'or, de joyaux, des statues, des artefacts, etc.

« Y'aurait de quoi racheter tout Béziers avec ça et peut-être même Narbonne » dis-je à voix basse.

Tharia se tourna vers Bilbon. « Où avez-vous vu l'Arkenstone ? »

Le hobbit désigna un endroit au pied d'un escalier. Tharia se tournera vers nous.

« Dwalin, Balin, allez vers l'armurerie, et faites-moi un rapport sur son état. Les autres, trouvez cette pierre et vite » ordonna Tharia avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Toi, va au niveau supérieur. Fais le tour de la salle des archives pour vérifier si rien n'a brûlé, fais la même chose pour les chambres. » Puis elle me murmura « Je te retrouverai là-bas. »

Comme me l'indiqua Tharia, je trouvai rapidement la salle des archives, et tout était intacte. Des rangs de parchemins, de livres de comptes. Mais enfouie sous la poussière. Même chose pour les chambres, où tout était abandonné, je décidai d'attendre Tharia ici.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

« Antoine, réveille-toi »

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis que Balin était à côté de moi.

« Ah c'est toi ! Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

« Au moins 30 heures » répondit-il en souriant

Je fus étonné autant par le temps (surement que je devais être plus fatigué que je ne le pensais).

« Et Tharia où est-elle ? »

Balin prit un air grave.

« Je pense que son état ne s'est pas amélioré. »

« Comment ça ? Elle est malade ? »

« C'est le mal du dragon, le même qui a atteint son grand père. Elle ne vit que pour son trésor. Depuis que nous sommes revenus son seul but est de retrouver l'Arkenstone. Elle ne s'est toujours pas reposée. »

Ces paroles ne m'ont guère rassuré.

En pénétrant dans la salle des archives où se trouvait Dwalin, nous eûmes une belle surprise. Avec le retour de Fili, Kili, Bofur et Oïn.

« Mais dis-moi, ta jambe va mieux ? » demandai-je à Kili.

Le nain rougit un peu, et il nous raconta comment lui et ses compagnons avaient survécu à la destruction de Lacville. Et comment Kili fut soigné par Tauriel.

« Tauriel ? L'elfe rousse ? »

« Elle-même » dit Fili « Elle a sauvé Kili, et je crois aussi qu'elle a gagné son cœur » termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Après ça nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle du trésor, pour continuer à chercher l'Arkenstone.

Je vis que Tharia n'était plus la même. Elle arborait un grand manteau, ses cheveux formait un chignon et elle portait une couronne. On était à cent lieues de la guerrière que j'ai connues.

« Elle s'est crue aux Tuileries ou à Versailles ? » murmurais-je.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le lendemain après des heures et des heures de fouilles acharnées. Je me trouvai avec Bilbon, Balin et Dwalin dans la salle du trône. Tharia nous tournait le dos et visiblement elle n'était pas de bonne humeur.

« Elle est ici, dans ces salles. Je le sais. »

« Nous avons fouillé encore et encore. » se justifia Dwalin

« Pas comme il faut. » cria t'elle

« Tharia, nous faisons tout pour la retrouver. » dis-je. Je me doutais de l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux

« Et pourtant, elle n'a toujours pas été trouvée ! » me cria-t-elle, avant de se perdre dans l'écho.

« Douterais-tu de la loyauté de l'un d'entre nous ? » demanda Balin. « L'Arkenstone est l'héritage de notre peuple. »

« C'est le joyau du roi ! » corrigea Tharia. « Et je suis la reine » cria-t-elle avant de poursuivre. « Je vous préviens. Quiconque la trouverait et la garderait pour lui, connaîtrait ma vengeance. »

Cela ne laissait aucun doute, Balin avait malheureusement raison. Je décidai de prendre les choses en main, il fallait absolument que je parle à Tharia. Je savais d'après Bofur qu'elle se trouvait avec Bilbon dans le grand couloir.

Hélas, je fus devancé par Dwalin.

« Les survivants de Lacville entrent dans Dale. » dit-il

« Combien sont-t'ils ? »

« Au moins trois cents, en majorité des civils. »

Tharia nous ordonna de nous réunir au niveau de la grande porte et de la fortifier, pour éviter toute intrusion. J'aurais pu comprendre si des Orques étaient à nos portes. Mais ils ne s'agissaient que des habitants de Lacville, et encore ceux qui avaient échappés au feu du dragon.

« Rendez cette forteresse imprenable d'ici l'aube. » ordonna Tharia. « Cette montagne a été durement conquise. Je ne veux pas la voir reprise. »

« Les hommes de Lacville n'ont plus rien. » s'énerva Kili. « Ils sont venus chercher de l'aide. Ils ont perdu tout ce qu'ils avaient ! »

« Ne me dis pas ce qu'ils ont perdu. » s'énerva Tharia. « Je sais très bien quelles épreuves ils traversent. Ceux qui ont survécu au feu du Dragon devraient se réjouir ! Ils ont de quoi s'estimer heureux. »

Tharia fut coupé par un bruit, et tous se retournèrent vers la source du bruit. Moi-même. Sous le choc des paroles de Tharia, je venais de lâcher la pierre que j'installais, celle-ci manqua de m'écraser le pied.

Une fois cet incident passé, nous nous remîmes à l'ouvrage et la porte fut entièrement barré par un rempart.

Mais le lendemain, je constatai que ce rempart était utile. En face de la porte Se dressaient les ruines de Dale et celles-ci avaient été investie par une armée d'elfes. Un cavalier s'avança vers la porte, je reconnus Bard, j'étais content de le voir vivant.

« Je vous salue Tharia, fille de Thrain. » cria Bard en arrêtant son cheval. « C'est une joie immense de vous voir en vie. Vous et vos compagnons »

« Pourquoi vous présentez aux portes de la reine sous la montagne, armé pour la guerre ? » demanda Tharia.

« Pourquoi la reine sous la montagne se retranche-t-elle ? » questionna l'homme. « Comme une voleuse dans son antre ! »

« Peut-être est-ce parce que je m'attends à ce qu'on me vole ? »

« Madame. Nous ne sommes pas venus vous voler. Mais chercher une solution équitable. Ne voulez-vous pas en parler ? ». Tharia se dirigea alors vers la base du rempart, où se trouvait une fente.

« Je vous écoute. » dit la reine.

« Au nom du peuple de Lacville, je vous demande de tenir votre promesse. De donner une part du trésor à ces gens pour qu'ils puissent reconstruire leur vie. »

« Je ne traite avec personne quand une armée se tient devant ma porte. »

« Cette armée attaquera la montagne si nous ne trouvons pas un arrangement. »

« Vos menaces ne m'influenceront pas. » Répondit calmement Tharia

« Et votre conscience ? Ne vous dit-elle pas que notre cause est juste ? Mon peuple vous a aidé et protégé. Et en retour, vous ne lui avez apporté que la ruine et la mort. »

« Si les hommes de Lacville nous ont aidées ce n'est que dans l'espoir d'avoir de l'or. Je me trompe ? »

« Nous avions conclu un accord » s'énerva Bard

« Un marché ? Quel choix avions-nous à part renoncer à nos droits pour des vivres et des couvertures ? Mettre en jeu notre avenir en échange de notre liberté ? Vous appelez ça un marché honnête ? Dites-moi, Bard, le tueur de Dragon. Pourquoi respecterai-je de telles conditions ? »

« Parce que vous avez donné votre parole. Cela ne signifie rien pour vous ? »

Tharia garda le silence pendant un instant, avant de renvoyer sèchement l'archer.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? » demande-je à Tharia

« Doutes-tu de notre force ? »

« Pas du tout » répondis-je avec sarcasme, on est treize et en face ils sont au moins deux milles elfes et une centaine d'hommes en colère. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne sera pas seul longtemps. » dit-elle avec mystère.

Le soir même alors que les autres étaient parties s'équiper à l'armurerie, Tharia m'envoya dans la réserve de la forge. Elle me demanda de préparer des cartouches pour mon fusil.

Lorsque la reine arriva pour constater mon travail elle sembla satisfaite.

« Une cinquante de cartouche, c'est du bon travail. Maintenant va te reposer. »

« Mais Tharia, je comprends que tu doives défendre la montagne. Mais ces gens de Lacville n'ont plus rien. »

« Ils se sont alliés aux elfes, ils veulent notre trésor. »

« Mais ce trésor est immense, je suis qu'il y'a plus d'or ici sous cette montagne, que sur l'ensemble de cette terre. »

« Ce trésor est à nous et à nous seul » s'écria Tharia.

A ce moment là je ne pouvais que constater que Tharia, ma princesse avait sombré.

« Tu as changé Tharia. » lui dis-je avant de m'éloigner. »

_**Bon vous vous en doutez et vous avez raison.**_

_**Le chapitre va porté sur la bataille des cinq armées.**_

_**Et il arrive vite, alors d'ici là portez vous bien**_

**_Tchao_**_** à plus**_


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Et bien ça y'est nous y'sommes. Installez vous bien c'est parti pour ce long chapitre**_

_**Chapitre 15 La Bataille des Cinq Armées**_

_**Où on voit qu'on se bat**_

L'aube se leva sur Erebor, je me trouvais dans la réserve de la forge. Mon uniforme était impeccable. Je passai ensuite au-dessous de ma veste, une cote de maille que Dwalin m'avait donné, selon lui c'était la seule à ma taille dans toute la montagne. Mon fusil était chargé et Anguirel était attaché à ma ceinture. Une fois mon képi vissé sur ma tête, j'aillais rejoindre les autres, en espérant que cette journée « se passe bien »

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Arrivés au rempart, je constatai que l'armée des Elfes était juste à notre porte. Je n'avais jamais vu une armée aussi bien alignée. Les soldats s'écartèrent juste pour laisser la place à Bard et au roi des elfes qui était monté sur une espèce de grand chevreuil. Tharia tira une flèche aux pieds de la mouture de l'elfe.

« Je logerai la prochaine entre vos yeux. » cria Tharia, sous les encouragements des autres.

Mais Thranduil fit un léger signe de tête, ordonnant à ses troupes d'armer leurs arcs. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de nous refugier sous le rempart.

« Qui c'est le type » ?

« C'est Thranduil le roi des elfes de la forêt noire » répondit Bofur.

« Nous sommes venus vous dire qu'un paiement de votre dette a été offert. Et accepté. » dit l'elfe

« Quel paiement ? » s'écria Tharia. « Je ne vous ai rien donné. Vous n'avez rien. »

« Nous avons ceci. » reprit Bard, il sortit de sa poche une grosse pierre aux reflets multicolores. Vu la tête de mes compagnons, aucun doute possible. C'était bien l'Arkenstone.

« Ils ont l'Arkenstone ! » s'écria Kili. « Voleurs. Comment avez-vous obtenu l'héritage de notre maison ? Cette pierre appartient à la reine. »

« Et nous la lui rendrons de bonnes grâces. » Dit Bard, en faisant voltiger la pierre avant de la ranger dans la poche de sa veste. « Mais avant cela, elle doit honorer sa parole. »

« Mais comment l'avez-vous eux ?! » criai-je à Bard.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Tharia s'écria.

« C'est une ruse, ils nous prennent pour des idiots. L'Arkenstone est toujours dans cette montagne. »

« Ce n'est pas une feinte. C'est la vraie pierre. Je la leur ai donnée. »

Tout le monde fut soufflé par cette phrase, surtout lorsque nous nous rendîmes compte qu'elle venait de Bilbon.

« Vous ?! » s'écria Tharia.

« Je l'ai prise comme la part qui me revient. »

« Vous voulez me la voler ? » reprit la naine.

« Vous la voler ? Non, je suis un cambrioleur, mais un cambrioleur honnête. » répondit Bilbon « Je suis prêt à ne rien réclamer en échange. »

« A ne rien réclamer ? » ricana Tharia « Vous n'avez rien à me réclamer, misérable nabot »

« J'ai voulu vous la donner. » se justifia Bilbon. « Plusieurs fois j'ai été tenté mais… »

« Mais quoi, sale voleur ? »

« Vous avez changé, Tharia. La naine que j'ai connue à Cul de Sac n'aurait jamais trahi sa parole. Elle n'aurait jamais douté de la loyauté des siens. »

« Ne me parlez pas de loyauté ! » hurla Tharia complétement folle. « Jetez-le des remparts ! »

« NON Tharia. Tu ne peux pas faire ça »

Celle-ci se retourna vers moi, et m'adressa un regard noir.

« Et pourquoi ? Tu es de son côté ? Tu es son complice ? Evidemment, tu es bien comme tous les hommes. Il n'y a que l'or et les femmes qui t'intéresse. »

C'est comme si Tharia venait de me poignarder le cœur. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence la Tharia que j'avais aimé n'était plus, elle a été emportée par la folie.

« Je vais le faire moi-même » cria-t-elle, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter Bilbon du rempart.

« CA SUFFIT » hurlai-je alors que mon doigt pressa la détente de mon fusil.

Le bruit de la détonation paralysa tout le monde, même les elfes et les hommes furent effrayés sinon surpris par cela.

Je braquai alors le canon de mon fusil encore fumant vers la reine des nains.

« Alors c'était ça le but de cette quête ? Trahir ses convictions, justes par appât du gain. Tu acceptes de mettre en jeu la vie de milliers de personnes juste pour un stupide caillou. Tu as failli à ta parole. Tu n'es plus la même. Tu ne ressembles plus à la naine que j'ai connu, avec qui j'ai combattu, celle que j'ai aimé. » les mots se bloquaient dans ma gorge.

« Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Tu m'as brisé le cœur Tharia Ecu du chêne ADIEU !»

Je m'éloignai alors avec Bilbon sur mes talons. Je tournai un dernier regard vers les nains.

« Messieurs, sachez néanmoins que c'était un honneur d'être à vos côtés dans cette quête. » Les nains m'adressèrent un regard triste « Que dieu vous garde » puis me tournant vers Tharia. « Puisse t'il avoir pitié de toi et ta folie. »

Je descendis le rempart avec une corde avec Bilbon.

« Sois maudit ! Toi et le magicien qui t'a imposé dans cette compagnie. »

Et justement puisqu'on parlait de lui, je vis Gandalf s'avancer vers la porte.

« Vous donnez vraiment une bien piètre image de reine sous la montagne. »

Je m'approchai alors du magicien.

« Tiens, Gandalf, on ne vous attendait plus. »

« Nous sommes d'accord ? » s'écria Bard à l'attention des nains. « L'Arkenstone en échange de ce qui a été promis. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je acheter ce qui m'appartient ?» répliqua Tharia

Thranduil s'approcha alors de Bard « Dans ce cas gardez la pierre. Au pire vendez-la. Je suis certain que Ecthelion du Gondor vous en donnera un très bon prix. »

Je n'entendis pas la réponse des nains, car je décidai de m'éloigner à grand pas de cette maudite montagne.

« Antoine, où allez-vous ? » demanda Gandalf.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Faites ce que vous voulez, dites juste aux elfes d'épargner les nains. »

Avant que Gandalf ne puisse répondre, nous vîmes arrivés une autre armée à l'est. Immédiatement Thranduil ordonna à son armée de se mettre face aux nouveaux venus.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Bilbon en désignant le meneur de cette armée, qui montait un sanglier. « Il n'a pas l'air très content. »

« C'est Dain, seigneur des monts de fer. » expliqua Gandalf « Le cousin de Tharia »

« Ils se ressemblent ? » demanda le Hobbit.

« J'ai toujours trouvé que Tharia était le plus raisonnable des deux. »

« Pour ma part, j'ai eu ma ration de nains pour la vie. J'ai rempli mon contrat, la montagne a été reprise. Maintenant qu'ils se débrouillent. »

Puis je me tournai vers Bilbon. « Si vous voulez, on peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble ? »

Sans demander son reste, le Hobbit suivi mes pas et nous éloignâmes de tout ceci en direction de Dale.

A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'aillais faire. Peut-être ramener Bilbon chez lui, ou aller explorer le monde. Mais en tout cas tout faire, pour l'oublier elle.

Soudain, alors que nous étions presque arrivés à Dale, de grands bruits sourds se firent entendre, et la terre se mit à trembler. Puis une grosse bête apparut, broyant la terre qu'elle avait dans sa gueule.

Puis un grand bruit de cor se fit entendre et de ces trous géants des milliers d'orcs en sortir.

Le son du cor sembla venir du sommet de la colline derrière nous. Celui-ci retentit de nouveau et une autre armée se dirigea vers Dale.

« Bilbon vers la ville, au pas de course. »

En arrivant devant les murs de Dale, nous constatâmes que les Hommes menés par Bard avaient fait le même choix que nous.

Sur les côtés des espèces de troll-catapulte avaient provoqué plusieurs brèches dans le mur.

« Espérons que ça se passe mieux qu'à Sedan. » pensai-je en armant mon fusil. »

J'abatis deux orques, avant de me saisir de mon épée qui m'était beaucoup plus utiles au corps à corps.

« Sigrid, Tilda. »

Je me retournai reconnaissant la voix de Bard.

« Antoine, je ne trouve pas mes enfants. »

« Je les ai vus, ils étaient vers le vieux marché » répondit une femme

Sur ces entrefaites, arriva un groupe d'armés menés par Percy l'ancien douanier.

« Bard, les Orques arrivent de tous les côtés. Ils sont trop nombreux. »

« Envoie tes archers au rempart Est et retenez-les le plus longtemps possible. » répondit Bard.

Le douanier fit signe à ses compagnons de le suivre.

D'une autre rue, surgit un groupe d'homme, parmi eux je reconnu Barniel l'aubergiste.

« Bard, les Orques sont dans la rue de la Halle, le vieux marché est envahi !

Celui-ci n'hésita pas. Il se tourna vers ses hommes. « Vous autres, il faut reprendre le marché. » Puis il se tourna vers moi et Bilbon « Vous êtes avec nous ? »

« Et comment ! »

Nous nous élançâmes vers la rue du marché, le choc avec l'armée d'orques fut brutal. Nous taillâmes en pièces les orques devant nous. Mais à chaque fois, il en arrivait d'autres.

« Ne cédez pas, repoussez les ! Battez-vous ! » s'écria Gandalf.

A un moment, je me tournai vers une rue en contrebas. Et je vis un troll qui menaçais trois jeunes gens.

« Bard, vos enfants. »

Aussitôt il monta sur une vielle charrette et me demanda de la pousser dans la descente. Cette manœuvre fut couronnée de succès puisque le troll fut tué.

Après ça, Bard prit la décision de mettre les femmes et les enfants à l'abri dans la grande salle. Il me demanda d'y conduire ses enfants.

Après avoir conduit les enfants de Bard à la grande salle, je repris mon travail de massacre d'orques. Mais il en arrivait de partout, je commençais à douter de nos chances dans cette bataille.

Mais au moins, je mourrai debout, les armes à la main. Et pas caché derrière un rempart.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Pendant ce temps dans la montagne_

Dwalin avançait à grands pas vers Tharia. Celle-ci était tranquillement assise sur son trône, comme si de rien n'était.

« Depuis quand abandonne-t-on les nôtres à leurs sorts ? » s'écria-t-il en colère. « Tharia, ils meurent dehors »

« Il y'a d'innombrables salles sous la montagne. » répondit tranquillement la reine. « Des salles que nous pouvons fortifier et rendre impénétrable. Oui, c'est ça. Il faut déplacer l'or, le mettre à l'abri dans les profondeurs. » Visiblement, la folie avait totalement atteint la naine.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ? » cria Dwalin. « Dain est encerclé. Ils se font massacrer. »

« Beaucoup meurent lors d'une guerre » répondit calmement Tharia. « La vie a peu de valeur. Mais un trésor comme celui-ci, ne se mesure pas aux vies perdues. Il vaut plus que tout le sang versé. »

Face à la déchéance de celle que Dwalin, considérait presque comme une sœur, il dut retenir ses larmes.

« Tu es là dans cette vaste salle, avec une couronne sur la tête. Pourtant, tu n'as jamais été aussi peu digne de respect. »

« Ne me parle pas comme si je n'étais qu'une simple naine, comme si j'étais toujours Tharia Ecu de chêne ! » répliqua-t-elle, avant de hurler. « JE SUIS TA REINE !»

« Tu as toujours été ma reine » répondit Dwalin « Mais tu le savais autrefois. Tu ne vois pas ce que tu es devenu. Ta folie t'a fait tout perdre, y'compris l'homme que tu aimais »

La mention d'Antoine fit exploser Tharia.

« Va-t'en ! Sors d'ici ! Avant que je ne te tue ! »

Dwalin s'éloigna, tandis que Tharia se mit à marcher sans but. Ses pas la menèrent vers la galerie des rois, dont le sol était encore recouvert d'or.

Elle commença à entendre des voix dans sa tête.

_Tu es là dans cette vaste salle avec une couronne sur la tête._

_Un trésor comme celui-ci ne se mesure pas aux vies perdues_

_Pourtant tu n'as jamais été aussi peu digne de respect_

_Ce trésor est source de malheur !_

_Tout ça à cause de l'ambition aveugle d'un roi sous la montagne _

_Il a conduit ton grand père à la folie_

_Jure-moi que tu ne tomberas pas dans les mêmes travers _

_Je suis la reine ?_

_Ce trésor est à nous et à nous seul !_

_Je ne me séparerai pas d'une seule pièce d'or !_

_Comme si je n'étais qu'une simple naine_

_Je te le jure_

_Tharia Ecu de chêne _

_Il s'agit de Tharia, fille de Thrain, petite fille de Thror !_

_Je ne suis pas mon grand-père !_

_Vous êtes l'héritière du trône de Durin !_

_Ils meurent dehors !_

_Reprendre Erebor_

_Dain est encerclé !_

_Reprenez votre terre !_

_Tu n'es plus la même Tharia_

_Je ne suis pas mon grand-père !_

_Ce trésor vaut il plus que votre honneur ?_

_Tu m'as brisé le cœur Tharia Ecu de chêne ADIEU_

_Je te le jure_

_Puisse t'il avoir pitié de toi et de ta folie_

_Je ne suis pas mon grand-père !_

Tharia poussa un long cri de douleur et de désarroi et tomba à genoux. Elle venait de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Toutes ses mauvaises actions lui revenaient en pleine face comme un coup de poing. Elle pensa à tous ceux à qui elle avait fait du mal. Maintenant il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner, elle lui avait brisé le cœur, et maintenant, elle sentait cette douleur dans sa poitrine. De rage elle jeta sa couronne et son manteau pensant apaiser cette douleur. Mais elle sentit alors quelque chose sous sa chemise. Elle sortit alors une médaille rouge.

_Flashback_

_Tharia venait d'enfiler sa chemise. Elle était avec Antoine dans la chambre de l'auberge. Cette nuit avec lui, avait été merveilleuse. Elle vit alors la veste d'uniforme bleu de son amant et de la poche de la quelle dépassait un ruban. Elle sortit cette légion d'honneur qu'elle trouvait magnifique._

_« Garde-là si tu veux » lui dit Antoine qui passa ses mains autour de sa taille._

_« Quoi ?! Mais tu es fou ? Elle est à toi, c'est un cadeau de ton grand père. » répondit Tharia qui la lui tendit._

_Antoine la prit mais là glissa dans la poche de la chemise de Tharia._

_« Garde-là comme une promesse »_

_« Comment ça ? » demanda la naine._

_« La promesse qu'on s'en sortira tous vivant »_

Ce n'était pas trop tard pour honorer cette promesse. Elle attrapa son épée et accrocha la médaille sur sa poitrine.

Les autres nains étaient assis devant la porte close, lorsque Tharia arriva vers eux. Kili se précipita vers sa tante.

« Je ne me cacherai pas derrière un mur de pierre pendant que d'autres mènent nos batailles à notre place. » hurla t'il. « Ce n'est pas dans mon sang. »

« Non, en effet. » répondit doucement Tharia. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu et reprit. « Nous sommes les descendants de Durin, et le peuple de Durin ne fuit pas devant une bataille. « Rien ne m'autorise à vous demander cela. Mais allez-vous me suivre, une dernière fois ? »

_Retour POV Antoine_

Je continuai à me battre sans relâche aux côtés de Bilbon, Gandalf, et Bard. Lorsque soudain le son puissant d'un cor retentit nous figeant tous. Un instant après je vis le rempart de la montagne s'effondrait laissant sortir douze nains qui chargèrent l'armée ennemie, et ralliant leurs compagnons des Monts de Fer.

« Les nains, ils se rallient ! » s'exclama Bilbon.

« Ils se rallient à leur reine. » répondit Gandalf.

Effectivement, de là où nous étions nous pouvions voir Tharia en première ligne en train de charger les Orques.

Cela nous redonna du courage et de la force pour repousser les orques, avec l'aide des elfes.

« Nous allons peut-être survivre » me dit Gandalf.

Mais alors que nous repoussions l'ennemi du rempart ouest, Bilbon remarqua quelques choses.

Gandalf, Antoine, regardez ! Là-haut ! »

Il pointa du doigt la partie nord de la montagne. Je pus voir quatre Nains montés sur des bouquetins escaladant la montagne.

« Mais C'est Tharia ! » dis-je

« Et Fili, Kili et Dwalin. » ajouta Gandalf. « Elle a choisi ses meilleurs guerriers. »

« Pour faire quoi ? » demanda le Hobbit

« Pour couper la tête du serpent. » répondit Gandalf

Alors que nous reprîmes notre « besogne », nous fumes interrompues par l'arrivée d'un cheval avec deux elfes sur son dos. Je reconnus immédiatement le grand elfe blond et avec l'elfe rousse qui avais soigné Kili. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Tauriel

Gandalf alla à sa rencontre, apparemment, il s'appelait Legolas.

« Il y a une seconde armée qui approche. Bolg à réuni une autre armée à Gundabad. Ils attaqueront par l'ouest. »

« L'ouest ? Mais où est l'ouest exactement ? » demanda Bilbon.

« A Ravenhill. » répondit Gandalf

« Ravenhill ? Mais Tharia est là-bas ! Et Fili, Kili et Dwalin. Ils sont tous là-bas »

« Quoi ?! » je me rendis compte que mon exclamation avait trouvé un écho en la personne de Tauriel. Cela permit à Legolas de s'apercevoir de ma présence.

« C'est vous qui m'avez attaqué dans le palais. » en me désignant.

« Ce n'est pas le moment Legolas. » s'écria Tauriel « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les nains là-bas, ils vont se faire massacrer. »

Mais nous avions un autre problème. Le roi Thranduil décida de se retirer de la bataille. Et pour cause, son armée avait subit de lourdes pertes, il était prêt à laisser mourir des nains.

« Vous croyez que votre vie vaut plus que la leur ? » dit Tauriel « N'avez-vous donc aucune compassion ? »

« Que savez-vous de l'amour ? » demanda le roi elfe.

Avant que Tauriel ne put répondre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre « En tout cas plus que vous. »

Le roi me dévisagea avant de me demander « Pensez-vous vraiment que ce que vous ressentez pour cette naine est vraiment de l'amour. »

« Je ne vous permets pas de remettre en question mes sentiments » Ces paroles m'avait tellement énervés que j'avais pointé mon épée sur lui.

Mais à la vue de ma lame, l'elfe se figea, comme s'il avait vu un mort.

« Anguirel ! Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent » dis-je Il fallait sauver Tharia. « Vous êtes avec moi ? » demandai-je à Legolas et Tauriel.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

C'était au pas de charge, que je suivais le chemin vers Ravenhill. Les orques qui tentaient de nous barrer le passage se prenaient une volée de flèches de la part des elfes, ou s'empalaient sur ma baïonnette.

Arrivés à mi hauteur du plateau, le ciel fut obscurci par une nuée de chauves-souris. Mais des chauves-souris aussi grosses que des cigognes.

D'après Tauriel, cela signifiait que l'armée de Bolg approchait.

Nous étions en contrebas d'une haute tour, lorsque nous vîmes quelque chose de terrible.

Au sommet de la tour je reconnus Azog, qui était en train de traîner Fili sur le sol. Azog souleva Fili au bord du précipice. J'étais trop loin, mais je ne pouvais rester sans rien faire.

« Bouchez vous les oreilles Tauriel. »

Je visai l'orque qui s'apprêtait à frapper Fili, et tira deux coups. Le premier tua un orque à ses côtés, mais le deuxième ricocha sur la lame de l'orque pale, ce qui eu pour effet de libérer Fili. Mais le pauvre nain chuta du haut de la tour

« FILI NON !»

Je me précipitai vers le nain, et je remerciai le ciel de le trouver en vie.

« Fili. Tu vas bien ? »

« Je crois que j'ai une jambe cassée » murmura le blond.

« ANTOINE » cria une voix que je ne pensais plus jamais entendre. Je me retournai et fis face à Dwalin, et Bilbon. Je me demandais comment il avait fait pour arriver avant moi.

« Il est vivant, tu lui as sauvé la vie. » s'écria Dwalin.

Notre attention fut alors attirée par un bruit d'épée au dessus de nous et nous vîmes Kili aux prises avec des Orques. Immédiatement Tauriel alla se porter à son secours.

« Où est Tharia ? »

« Elle est partie s'occuper d'Azog. » répondit Bilbon.

« L'armée de Bolg va arriver. Allez mettre Fili à l'abri. » Puis je tendis mon fusil à Dwalin. « Je crois que tu sais t'en servir. »

« Mais, et toi ? » demanda le Nain.

« Je vais aider Tharia. » répondis-je

Pour atteindre Tharia je dus forcer le passage parmi le labyrinthe qu'était Ravenhill. Je vis Tharia au milieu d'une rivière gelé qui combattait une dizaine d'orques. Mais soudain je fus violemment poussé dans un escalier, et je retrouvai face à Azog.

« Tu ne pourras la sauver. Elle périra comme tous ceux de sa lignée. »

« Eh bien nous verrons » répondis-je

Je réussis à parer plusieurs de ces coups. Mais ce monstre était plus massif et surtout son bras coupé avait été remplacé par une lame. En plus de ça, il était resté en réserve, il n'avait pas combattu dans la bataille.

Puis je ressenti une vive douleur au ventre, Azog venait de me frapper violemment, avant de me désarmer.

Mais ce ne fut pas encore la fin, la lame de l'orque fut contrée par une autre lame.

« C'est entre toi et moi Azog. » lança Tharia, avant de rendre les coups à son ennemi.

Malgré ma blessure, je ne voulais pas laisser Tharia seul. Surtout face à un ennemi à deux lames.

Notre combat fut rude, Azog était un adversaire redoutable. Et la situation s'aggravait quand nous vîmes arrivé la deuxième armée de Gundabad.

Azog projeta alors Tharia au loin et elle heurta lourdement un rocher puis il planta sa lame dans mon bras.

« Je m'occuperai de toi après » me dit avant de se tourner vers Tharia.

J'étais à terre et je voyais Azog se diriger vers elle, pour l'achever.

Il leva sa lame, je puisai dans mes dernières forces pour glisser sur la glace.

Surpris Azog, eut à peine le temps de voir ma lame se planter dans sa cuisse. Tharia put esquiva le coup et planter Orcrist dans la poitrine de l'Orque Pale. Ceuli-ci tomba à genoux devant nous.

« Tharia à toi l'honneur. » murmurai-je à la naine qui leva sa lame et décapita Azog.

La reine leva le regard et vit une nuée d'aigles plongeait sur l'armée d'Orques.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers moi, et devient blanche.

« Par Aulë, Antoine, tu es blessé »

Je tournai la tête vers elle, comme si je la voyais pour la première fois.

« Tu l'as toujours » dis-je en désignant la médaille. « Je suis désolé, Tharia. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais tenir ma promesse. » En effet, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais échapper à la mort une seconde fois.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû me laisser corrompre. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Je suis sûr que tu seras une excellente reine. »

« Non je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas » cria Tharia alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. »

Je vis que Tharia était aussi blessé, une large entaille barrée sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi Tharia. »

Ce furent les derniers mots qui sortirent de ma bouche.

_**J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire la bataille d'une traite **_

_**Alors oui je sais c'est pas gentil de s'arrêter là c'est même sadique comme dirait ma correctrice.**_

_**Mais rassurez vous cher lecteurs et lectrices la conclusion de cette histoire arrivera vite **_

_**Tchao à plus**_


End file.
